I Remember You
by LilShafe41
Summary: Mai is one of the most astounding shinigami the soul society has ever seen. Well if she'd let them see her. She has bounced from squad to squad never staying in one place too long. Now she's being switched to squad 11 by her one of her closest friends Shunsei over him losing bet. The moment she firsts sets eyes on Kenpachi there is an instant familiarity but why?
1. Info

**_Name:_**Mai Tora (Dancing Tiger) 

**_Age:_**Looks 21 

**_Height:_**5' 1" 

**_Weight:_**125lbs 

**_Race:_**Shinigami 

**_Rank:_**About to become 3rd seat of squad 11 

_**Past:**_Doesn't remember much. (what she does remember will be revealed first chapter)

_**Looks:**_She looks like the girl below except she looks shorter. Long wavy red hair, dark yellow eyes, small but very curvy form,not very tall, very fair skin but her nose and cheeks are covered wih freckles (they are also dotted across her whole body but not very noticable). She mostly keeps her hair in a loose bun or ponytail with a gold ribbon outlined in a shiney silver lace. Wears the normal shinigami outfit like everyone else but use the same type of ribbon she uses in her hair as a belt. She keeps a zanpakuto at her left hip.

_**Zanpakuto Full Name:**_Hikari no futago(Twins of Light)

**_Zanpakuto Appearence:  
><span>_**

This is what one of Mai's twin zanpakuto kinda looks like except please imagine he has silver stripes and a black body and that fur on his next is silver as well. It is a boy but there are two sabertooth tiger instead of just this one. The other looks identical to this one except it's fur is white and it's stripes are gold and the hair on the back of it's neck is gold. The handle of her zanpakuto has pattern as everyone else's but the cloth is a light silver and the metal under the cloth is pure white, it looks more like stone then a metal. It is always sheathed but it is a short blade. At the base of the hilt right in between the handle and the blade is the guard that everyone has after the collar(Gin's looks like an S, Rangiku's looks like a blooming flower,etc.). Mai's guard looks like the yin and yang symbol. The actual sheathe itself is also pure white and is also made of stone. When she releases her sword you see the tigers come out and they are quite larger than a normal saber tooth. Then when Mai uses bankai you see their human looking forms. The only thing pyhsically similar about the two are that they both have bright yellow eyes. They each have their own personality even if the do usually talk together or finish each others sentences. They do not often make contact with each other even though they are both sealed in just the one sword because they are opposites.

They look like this in bankai:

**_Info:_**Mai use to be on the 8th squad with Captian Kyoraku Shunsui as his fifth seat. Captian Kyoraku thought she'd be better suited for the 11th squad so he's transfering her much to her remorse. Mai is fond of her Captain in a brotherly way because he's the one who found her and trained her to be a shinigami after seeing her potential. She quickly rose to the top. Only girl to ever have been in all 13 squardrons so many people know her and like her. She has also learned some new abilities. She can let other people see her memories but to an extent. She likes the evening time best. You can always find her outside when the sun is just setting and the moon is rising.

**_Personality:_**Mai always seems spaced out now a days and can mostly be found reading a book or walking around, sometimes even doing both. She has a kind heart but can come off as a bit mean but only towards Kenpachi or to those who have annoyed her. Mai is mostly a content girl but when it comes to normal everyday life she usually is kind and happy. But don't let it fool you. She is extremely smart and clever. Mai has a very loyal heart but knows where her loyalty should lie and when to have her guard up. When fighting she likes to have fun unless she has been underestimated or it is to prove a point. She can be playful and funny when she gets to know people and will protect and care for those people with her whole heart.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Mai's POV:

I walked behind my now previous Captain Shunsui Kyoraku very sluggishly and upset. He had already moved all my stuff so I couldn't even protest if I wanted.

"Does he even know I'm coming?" I asked grumpily. Shunsui turned while walking and gave me that stupid grin.

"Of course he does. It's the least I can do my dear Mai." My now former captain said.

"God this is stupid. I can't believe I'll be surrounded by all those men. You know how I get when they get touchy feely." I said giving glares as we walked to Captain Zaraki's office at the men who were giving flirtatious looks from the training grounds.

"Well after one incident I think they'll learn their lesson." He said laughing thinking about the pain I gave him the first time he tried to grab my butt. I sighed in defeat and walked properly behind him. We got to the door and there seemed to be a commotion going on inside. He entered without asking and drug me inside behind him by the wrist.

"Well well Kenpachi. I've brought you my fifth seat as promised. She'll be quite a good addition I can promise you. Though I should warn you she may be very stubborn but she can pack a hell of a punch." Captain Kyoraku said holding me up by my wrist. I ripped from his grip.

"I'm not some piece of meat you're trying to sell." I grumbled under my breath rubbing my wrist. I turned to see a bald guy yelling with a little pink haired girl that seemed oddly familiar. Next to them behind the desk was a large man with a scar and an eye patch with his Captains robe all ripped up. He had spiky hair with these red bells at the end making him look kind of odd. I knew that was Captain Zaraki from all the rumors I had heard. He also seemed familiar.

"See baldy I can already tell she's way stronger than you so she deserves your seat so deal with it!" The little girl yelled cheerfully. I realized that he must've been the third seat Ikakku I was replacing as he got moved to a seat lower. I bowed to my new Captain.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Mai Tora." I said kindly. They all faced towards me. I met the little girls eyes and she tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"I think I'll take my leave now." Captain Kyoraku said leaving the room and shutting the door. I reached out for him bewildered by his abrupted exit but the girls words made my head snap back to her.

"It you again Mai-chan! I've missed you soooooo much!" Yachiru said hovering over me with a big grin. That's when something from a long while ago came back through my mind.

_Flashback:_

I walked through the town outside the soul society with my short hair down shaggy and unkempt. I wore a ragged green t-shirt with ripped blue jeans. People never seemed to be fond of a pathetic homeless orphan. I didn't care though. I had myself what else did I need? I never remembered having a family or someone to love. My earliest memory was when I was ten I wondered the forest all alone the only thing I could remember was waking up and hearing a voice whisper Mai Tora so I made it my name. I looked towards the grand walls surrounding what I could only imagine as pure adventure inside of them. I always admired the Soul Reapers. They worked so hard and no one messed with them. I was just a simple girl barely even a teenager at the age of thirteen and had no family nor friends. I worked for a local pastry shop with the old owner ever since I found my way into town two years ago. I may not of looked like much but I was a really good chef and could pack a hell of a punch too. I was snapped out of my day dream by a little girl running into me and knocking me over. Her pink hair fell in front of her face as she hovered over me.

"Sorry lady-chan." She said picking herself off me and then me dusting myself off.

"No worries. My my little one you look so thin." I said looking at her frail little body wrapped in a dirty pink kimono.

"Here come with me." I said grabbing her hand gently and taking her back with me to the pastry shop. I brought her into the back and cleaned her up as she talked and laughed about silly things making me laugh too. When she looked decent I set her on the counter as I had the whole shop to myself today.

"Do you like sweets?" I asked snickering noticeing her drooling over the display pastries. She nodded her head yes vigorously so I baked and let her try stuff and every time it was the same reaction.

"This is the bestest thing I've ever tasted!" She'd shout punching her fist into the air. After about an hour I finally asked.

"So tell me precious. What's your name?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Yachiru Kusajishi." She said excitedly. I could tell by her condition she also had no home. I gave her a gentle smile.

"It's nice to meet you Yachiru-chan. My name is Mai Tora." I said holding my hand out to her to shake. She looked at it then gave me a hug instead. I was surprised but slowly hugged her back.

"Mai-chan has a pretty name. I have to go now though. Kenny doesn't like me out for too long." She said happily bouncing to the door. I paused. That's when I realized we were different. She had someone to go back to. I had no one.

"Yachiru-chan wait." I said calling after her softly. She spun around with a confused look on her face.

"Here." I said holding out a bag that I had made full of different candies and pastries. I wrapped it at the top with a big gold ribbon lined in a silver lace.

"Take these with you and share them with this Ken-chan. In return please promise you'll come back and visit please." I said holding them out to her with a desperate look behind my smile. She nodded giggling.

"I promise." And with that she ran out of the store leaving me with my thoughts.

The next day she came back and the day after, everytime bringing back that same ribbon for me to reuse since she liked it so much. She even said Ken-chan became fond of it. She started visiting me every day. For months we became close and everyday before she left I'd give her some sweets in a bag with the same gold and silver ribbon. She'd tell me about Kenny and I'd tell her about the person I worked for. One day though after 3 months she didn't come and I became very worried and even ditched work to look for her.

I ran around town looking everywhere. I finally heard her voice passing an alleyway. I backed up to see her talking to a rather large man under a cloth. I hurriedly ran down the alley.

"Yachiru-chan!" I yelled waving to her. She turned around surprised but perked up when she saw it was me.

"Hi hi Mai-chan!" She yelled to me. I skidded on my knees as I fell down in front of her and hugged her.

"Damn Yachiru I know you're a strong girl and all but you could've at least told me you weren't going to show. It's not nice to make people worry like that." I said laughing out of relief.

"I'm sorry." She giggled her apology. I looked over at the covered man.

"Oh so your this Kenny I've heard so much about." I said smiling evilly knowing that a grown man probably didn't want to be called that nickname by a stranger.

"Shut up girl. You're annoying me." He spoke in a low deep gruff voice. I grinned even wider.

"Make me." I whispered temptingly. He growled and gripped onto the sword in front of him as he stood up revealing how tall and scarred up he really was. He had a long scar coming down the one side of his face and his hair was black and eyes a shade a shade of green I had never seen before, they were such a dark shade. It was impressive but it didn't phase me or my smile. I stood up as well facing him. He slashed at me but all he caught was air. Before he even knew what he was going to do I had already planned out everything that was going to happen. I was behind him and knocked out his legs from under him having his back on the ground looking up dazed.

"My name isn't girl. It's Mai Tora. You should learn not to underestimate me Kenny." I said smirking hovering over his body and pointing to myself.

From that day on I'd go and visit them instead. We became really close over a months time. Kenny seemed to hate me and always asked to fight but never once did I accept. I loved seeing them until one day Shunsui Kyoraku showed up.

Back to Present:

I was snapped back to real life my Yachiru's voice.

"Mai-chan do you still make sweets? Can I have some?" I smiled and nodded to her.

"Yay!" She yelled getting off me. I got myself up and brushed off. I felt up in my sleeve and pulled out a small bag of candies and handed it to her. She smiled at it then frowned.

"Where's the ribbon?" She asked looking sad. I laughed and pointed to my hair that was being held up in a ponytail by the thing she was looking for.

"Sorry Yachiru but I really don't want my hair in my face." She thought about it for a second then nodded happily as she dug into the bag. I looked sideways at Captain Zaraki as he looked at us and was thinking real hard.

"Boy do I feel stupid for not recognizing you or putting your name together Captain Zaraki." I said sending a evil smirk his way. He finally recognized me and then got a serious face.

"Tsk. I can't believe I got such a wuss like you on my squad and as my third seat no less." He said agitated as the baldy I mean Ikkaku finally left the room not knowing what was going on.

"As I recall we never fought so how would you now?" I said indifferent still giving him a sideways glance.

"Only wimps leave." He growled recalling when I left into the soul society without telling them. It was a pain to the heart and my eyes widen slightly. I quickly recomposed myself.

"Captain Kyoraku saw my potential and insisted I become a shinigami. I was first against it but then he promised me family. Someone I could go home at the end of the day. He promised to be my big brother. That was something I needed. Now excuse me 'Captain'. I believe I should go to my barracks before saying something I'm going to regret." I said low and angry putting emphasis on the word Captain. I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

_'__Damn it. What am I going to do? The person who annoys me the most is now my Captain.'_I thought to myself walking down the hall to where the barracks should be...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Mai's POV:

I walked to the barracks and found mine easily considering it was the only one not trashed. I was almost surprised by how mostly all the halls were clean. It was just the rooms that were a mess. I went in and found all my stuff including my large bookshelf of books against the wall. I was still frustrated with my new 'Captain' but I didn't feel like sitting in here all day since it was just barely noon so I took out a book and began to walk around the 11th squadron area. It was a fantasy book about another world. I was so enticed in the book I didn't notice Ikkaku slip it from my hands walking by. I turned and stuck my hand out.

"How the hell did I get replaced by you, a book worm?" He asked flipping through the pages.

"Give it back or else." I said demanding.

"Or else what?" He asked giving me a cocky grin and grabbing my wrist holding it above his head pulling me closer to him. I wasn't planning on hurting him but just then Captain Zaraki walked around the corner with Yachiru on his back them both analyzing the scene. Kenpachi went to take a step foward but I got a cocky grin of my own. I leaned up and kissed Ikkaku's cheek making him go red in the face and taken completely off guard. I took my opportunity then. I kneed him right where the sun don't shine and then flipped him over my head making him land on his back actually making a hole in the wood flooring.

"Thank you." I said snatching my book back out of his hands. I walked past Kenpachi looking at the book.

"This might be more fun than I thought." I said right as I passed him not even coming to his shoulder. He let out one of his crazy laughs and put an arm around my shoulder coming to my level.

"Still haven't changed huh? Haha I guess you're still alright by me." He said walking with me. I shrugged him off.

" I don't ever think I asked for your approval Captain." I said seriously as I continued to walk without them. He was stunned for a minute probably because no one had spoke to him like that in a long time but then let out another one of his famous laughs. I rolled my eyes. He caught up with me in just a couple strides and walked beside me as Yachiru went to go bug Ikkaku.

"So we still haven't had our fight have we? I think it's way over do." He said smirking.

"I'll pass." I said speeding up but he kept at the same pace as me.

"And why not?" He frowned.

"Because I said so. Now stop being immature and go away." I growled under my breath getting frustrated.

"Fine if you won't fight me then I'll have to torture you some other way." He said grinning and taking my wrist. I whipped around and my bangs, ponytail and ribbon flew around with me. Kenpachi had an all too evil smirk.

He flashed us both to his office. He took me and threw me on the chair but only to also throw a bunch of papers in my lap. I looked at him confused.

"I'm tired of all this damn paperwork so you're going to help me." He said plainly going over and sitting at his desk where there were huge mounds of papers. He wasn't the Kenny I knew. He looked so stressed and caged in. I felt bad and almost disappointed. I decided then what I was going to do from now on.

"My deepest apologies Captain." I said from where I was sitting. He looked over angered thinking I was going to bail on him. Instead I flashed behind him.

"You're too stressed. Why not take a nap?" I whispered into his ear making him shiver. Before he could answer though I pressed hard on his pressure point and he was out cold. I sighed and pushed him against the wall so he was out of the way. I began to go through all the paperwork and do all of it. I worked all through the day and before I knew it, it was already dark outside. I finally finished the last paper and had one of the lower ranks deliver all of them for me so his office was now paperwork free. I heard Kenpachi stirring behind me. I sighed and got up. I slung his arm over my shoulder and somehow managed to carry his large body to his bedroom. I laid him on the bed and looked at him.

"A Captain now huh? Who would've thought us orphans would become shinigami." I said at his sleeping body. I took off each of his bells quietly and set them in the jar next to his bed. I ran my fingers through his hair making it not spiky anymore as it fell limp around his face. I heard him give a content sigh. I took off his eye patch also and set it on his bed stand as well since it wouldn't be needed when he was sleeping. I smiled down at him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Now that's the Kenny I remember. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I didn't leave. Guess it doesn't matter anymore because all three of us are together again. I thought of you everyday. You both were my drive to do better. I fell down plenty of times but whenever I did all I could hear is you calling me an idiototic pathetic girl and that was enough. It was enough for me then and it still is now. So if you hate me that's fine. If you want to kill me go ahead. I deserve every punishment I get. But please just don't ever stop being that insane psychotic I once knew." I spoke while brushing his hair out of his face but by the end of my statement I was staring out at the star filled sky outside of his window. His half asleep body probably would barely remember any of this anyway but I felt a need to say it. I'd been holding it in for so long it starts to hurt. His eyes slightly fluttered open to look at me.

"How long has it been Mai? When did we last see each other?" He asked groggily. I smiled.

"8 years now. That makes me 21. That also means no more treating me like the 13 year old girl I use to be. I've matured you know but they say this is probably now the age I'll stay at physically for a while since we're shinigami and all. I don't mind though because they say 21 is your prime haha." I said putting my finger to my mouth thinking about it and chuckling. Kenpachi let out a small chuckle.

"21 eh? So what happened back then?" He asked half asleep.

"I was trained by Captain Kyoraku and then I enrolled in the academy after a year. I became great friends with one man but after I graduated a year later we never really spoke again. I was best friends with Kyoraku and Ukitake after I became a shinigami. I made my way up through the ranks and by the time of my fourth year I was the 5th seat for Captain Kyoraku and the only girl to ever be shifted through all 13 squadrons. Now two years later here I am as your third seat." I said looking out the window with a content look on my face.

"That's not what I meant. I mean what happened after the last day you were with us? Why did you leave?" He asked seriously.

"It's late now Captain. You should get some sleep." I heard Zaraki grunt as he went to protest but his exhaustion got the better of him. When I heard him roll over I sighed.

"Good night Captain. I have something I must go do now." I said getting up but he was already back asleep. I sighed and bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Sweet dreams Kenny."...


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Mai's POV:

It has now been three months since I joined squad 11. I have got to know all the members and are even closer with Ikkaku and Yumichika along with Yachiru and Kenpachi. I haven't fought with anyone yet and no one has seen me unsheathe my sword. I'm mostly calm when walking around except for when Kenpachi starts bugging me about something. Whenever Kenpachi is not around though I'll do his paperwork for him. I was secretly training at night but not with my sword, just with my hands and legs. Everything has been going well. Ichigo was even back in the soul society for a visit with his friends that I've gotten to know and Kenpachi sure was anxious to have another fight.  
>I walked around my squadron really bored. I just watched the floor in front of me as I walked in a complete daze. I heard something coming at very fast rate. I looked up to see Kenpachi running full speed towards me. Right when he was about to collide with me I stepped to the side making him run right through a brick wall. He skidded to a stop not even phased and came back to stand in front of me.<p>

"Hey 're going to help me find Ichigo because Yachiru here keeps getting me lost." He said annoyed looking over his shoulder at his young vice captain who was pouting. I was the only other girl besides Yachiru that he called by their name.

"No I'm not. You just aren't going the right way!" Yachiru complained back. They started bickering and I let out a sigh. Things weren't fun for me. I missed getting in fights but I had vowed not to fight unless I found one who was worthy. No one had seemed worth it yet. I continued to walk leaving them behind. It took them a second but they finally realized my leaving. Kenpachi caught up.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked examining me. I shook my head and pointing towards north.

"He should be in that direction." Kenpachi followed my finger but then looked back at me. He grabbed my wrist and threw me on his back.

"Aaahhhhh what are you doing?" I asked shocked as he started running really fast. I looked over and Yachiru was enjoying the ride while I held on tight afraid of falling.

"Show me which way." He stated plainly.

"I told you he should be north." I whined holding on tighter to his shoulder.

"I'll forget so just show me." He growled agitated. I sighed and showed him the way and within 3 minutes we found Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo! It's good to see you again here." I said as a got off Kenpachi's back and went to walk to him.

"Hey Mai." Ichigo called back. I went to go closer but something caught my wrist. I turned to see Kenpachi had a firm grip on me. I gave him a questionable and confused look. He frowned and gave me a stern look.

"Go away from here and take Yachiru as well." Slightly upset by his actions I ripped myself from his grip and place Yachiru on my back.

"God forbid I get a thank you." I whispered harshly while brushing past him putting more shove into it than necesary and then flash stepping in front of Ichigo.

"Good luck Ichigo. I'm rooting for ya." I smirked to him while hearing a familiar growl a few yards behind me.

"Oh shut up will ya." I whipped around and snarled to Kenpachi. His eyes slightly widen. I then flashed stepped away without another word to him.

Yachiru and I sat on top of a tall building watching as a battle began. I'd watch Kenpachi fight before but never like this. He even got a few cuts on him. He was so excited it was getting me excited. I started to feel my personality change.

"Mai-chan what's wrong? I've never seen you smile like that before." Yachiru said looking over at me looking amused. I had a very demonic looking grin on my face. My canines showed a little more than normal and my eyes watched with lust as the smell of their blood filled my senses. This battle was going to last too long. I let out a almost psychotic laugh quietly.

"Just a little excited is all." I said answering her question. I jumped down and landed in between Ichigo and Kenpachi making a large crater. They both looked at me stunned and shocked by the new look in my eyes. I looked to Ichigo then Kenpachi.

"Sorry boys but I'm going to have to cut this a little short. I don't know how much more I can take before I do something I'll regret." I said with the same evil grin on my face as I walked to Kenpachi. He looked down at me. I leaned up far and licked a line across one of the cuts on his face. Kenpachi looked at me stunned as he shivered under my touch. He tasted delicious but I had to restrain myself. My zanpakuto shook a little on my side as if encouraging me to fight. I shook my head and bowed to my Captain.

"My deepest apologies sir just couldn't help myself. Looks like I'm in dire need of a fight. I shall be going now. I need to have a little chat with my love. Goodbye now." I said closing my eyes and trying to gain control. Kenpachi's eyes widen as I spoke of my love. He didn't know who I spoke of though. I put a hand to my forehead as I took off. I needed to get to somewhere secluded.

After running for what seemed like forever I found a quiet little coy fish pond. I stopped and jumped up in a cherry blossom tree next to it. I sat back and took my sheathed sword and hugged it close to my body and close my eyes. I opened them to see the large black saber tooth tiger laying in the middle of a clearing in a forest at nightime with the moon and stars above him shining brightly as he was lieing lazily. His silver stripes going in jagged lines making symbols. Ther was an invisable line seperating him from a bright lighted side that had the sun in the sky and everything was daytime. On that side it had a large white sabertooth tiger laying down also but seemed to be thinking of something. His gold stripes were identical to the others. I walked down the middle and sat inbetween the two of them. They looked over at me stunned and then got sheepish looks as the came closer to me. The black and silver one laid his large head in my lap and the white and gold one cuddled his face to mine.

"Is it really getting that hard for you two to restrain yourself?" I asked kindly as I pet both their heads.

"You never use me anymore. I got a little antsy. They just both smelled so delicious." They said together shrugging both their shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll fight soon my loves. Just have patience. It'll make it all the more delicious." I said grinning. The white twin looked at me and licked my face purring and then the black twin also joined in and cuddled up to my neck breathing in my scent and purring. I giggled at the feeling and just then both their heads perked up.

"It seems someone is coming to you my precious." The white twin said looking at me with his bright yellow eyes. I looked over at the matching pair on the other side of me.

"It's time for you to go back. Oh and please don't make us wait too much longer my darling." The black twin said having a pleading look in his eyes.

"I can't take much more of this..." They said together smirking and sending me back to the real world.

I opened my eyes to see a green one very close to me. I squeaked in surprise and fell backwards out of the tree. I quickly recovered though and landed on my feet but my ribbon fell in front of my face. I blew it back and looked up to see an amused Kenpachi looking down at me. I humped and began to walk away but he was in front of me in an instant examining me

"Where did you get this at?" He asked bringing my long limp ribbon to his face.

"It's the same one I use to always wrap Yachiru's sweets in." I said indifferently taking it back out of his hands and turning in the other direction to walk away but once again he was there staring down at me seeming upset.

"Ugh you're getting me mad Mai. First you refuse to fight me, then you start walking around like you're out of it all the time, then your mad at me next thing i know you go insane and have that spark I know all to well as the lust for blood but you deny yourself that pleasure and run off talking about some lover of yours. It makes no sense. As your Captain I demand you to tell me what the hell is going on with you!" He yelled as he gave me a hard demanding look and I gave a casual one. I sat down on the grass right there facing the pond and brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them as I thought. Kenpachi sat down too and watched me.

"Fine I'll tell you but it's our little secret okay?" I said looking over at him and giving a wink. He looked in the other direction hoping I wouldn't see it an embarassed face. I brought my sheathed sword back to my face and leaned back casually looking at it as I spoke.

"You see Captain Zaraki I do want to fight really bad, more than you'll ever know, but I'm waiting for someone to give me a reason worthy enough. As for the mad thing you just really upset me sometimes and I always instantly forgive you without you ever apologizing. Sometimes I think I should be allowed to show how I really feel." I spoke looking towards the coy pond. Kenpachi's eyes slighly widen as he looked over my calm form realizing how I never really argued back with him in a serious way as I did today.

"Anyway back there I snapped. The smell of blood is like a drug to me well I should say my sword. I just couldn't help myself after not seeing it for such a long time. And as for my love ha. It is my zanpakuto. We love to fight together. It's such a thrill we consider it a passion. We have a strange bond but in battle we are amazing." I said speaking lightly looking back to Captain Zaraki. He looked at me surprised I had a side that even could handle blood.

"Why don't you fight me then if you want to so bad?" He asked getting upset and standing up. I stood up as well and gave him a hard look.

"No." I said harshly.

"And why the hell not?" he asked only getting more upset. I walked away back towards the 11 squadron.

"I asked you a question!" He yelled after me. I stopped and turned to him but the hard look now faded and was replaced with gentle smile spread across my face.

"Because Captain, you may come up with a good reason but that will never change one thing. You are a special man in my life, I don't know how exactly but I see you different from the others. That's something important to me and I'm not about to risk that over my lust for blood. I'll find someone soon enough to battle but for now I'd appreciate it if you didn't challenge me anymore because you're only making it worse. Just try to be patient my dear Captain." I said giving him a pleading look. I honestly didn't understand how I saw him as different but he always seemed to come to mind first when I awoke in the morning. Zaraki stood there shocked trying to process everything I just said. I giggled at his expression before waving and skipping off to get to bed early.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Mai's POV:

The next day I was woken up early by Yachiru jumping on my bed.

"We might have a new recruit and Ken-chan is checking him out right now." She yelled happily.

"Oh sounds like fun. I always love to see the newbies sweat it out. Just let me get ready." I said smirking and getting myself ready for the day. Right before we left I tied my hair up in the ribbon like usual as the long ponytail flowed down a little past my mid back and my bangs hung lazily right above my eyes. Yachiru jumped on my back and as I walked she played with the ribbon.

"It still smells like sweets Mai-chan." Yachiru said recognizing what it was from. I laughed and listened to her talk as I walked quickly. We hurriedly made it to Kenpachi's office and slightly opened the door to look in and see what was happening. There was a man kneeling in front of Kenpachi's desk in the normal shinigami uniform as Kenpachi worked through papers.

_'How boring.'_I thought but the man slightly lifted his head showing himself. He had dark red shaggy hair and foggy gray eyes. He wore two silver rings on his right hand, one on his thumb and the other on his pointer, and on both his wrists he had two brown leather strap bracelets. The man also wore a long black necklace that had a cross at the end. It was then when I saw his childish smirk I knew who he was.  
>(He looks like him but in shinigami robes.)<p>

Acting completely on impulse I slide the door open rather harshly and stood there with a grin.

"Mai-chan?" The man on the floor asked bewildered by my presence and stood up. Kenpachi looked at him confused for addressing me so informally. I shook my head yes vigorously.

"I never would've thought you'd want to be in the 11 squadron Raiden." I said excitedly from my spot in the doorway.

"You know this guy Mai-chan?" Yachiru asked at my side. I smiled and nodded never taking my eyes off Raiden as stood in a daze.

"Yes Yachiru. Raiden and I went to the academy together. I graduated very quickly so I never really got to see him after that. We were inseparable back then though. We baked together and he even danced with me for fun. Back before I had a zanpakuto we use to spar all the time with the wooden training swords. I guess you could say Raiden is my shinyuu." (Shinyuu = best friend) A crowd of 11 squad members had formed and were all listening to me speak. Everyone's eyes widen as I called him my shinyuu, especially Kenpachi's. Raiden stood now with a sly grin on his face.

"You know it. You're my shinyuu too Mai-chan. By the way, I wanted you to try my chocolate and see if it's gotten any better." Raiden said taking a piece of chocolate out of his sleeve. I smiled and stuck out my hand to him as everyone around us was still in a daze. Raiden's smirk grew. What happened next went so fast I didn't even realize it. Raiden stuck the chocolate in his mouth and the flashed stepped in front of me, pushed me against the closest wall and open mouth kissed me as he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I stared at him wide eyed as his mouth was still connected to mine and everyone around us gave shocked looks. I felt his tongue slither around in my mouth and then I got a new taste in my mouth that I recognized. I pushed Raiden off me and swallowed hard. I was panting from lack of air and then stood straight wiping off my mouth. Kenpachi stood from his desk and I could tell he was annoyed. I assumed it was because of all the commotion we were making. I had to act quickly to explain what just happened. I stepped up to Raiden. *Whack* I punched Raiden across the face as he slightly lost his balance and took a few steps back.

"How dare you! You insult me Raiden! That chocolate was so store bought so there was no way you made that!" I yelled at him pointing at my mouth. Raiden laughed it off.

"I know I just wanted to see the look on your face." He said between laughs. I felt my zanpakuto rumble against my leg and knew they were both growling in anger at him. Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi's back and looked over his shoulder at me.

"What just happened Mai-chan?" She asked looking between us at my annoyed expression to his smirking one.

"This idiot just fed me chocolate in the most inappropriate way and it wasn't even homemade." I said pointing to Raiden upset. Raiden frowned and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ah come on Mai-chan. I was just having some fun. Please forgive me." He said giving me puppy dogs eyes. I crossed my arms and thought for a second. Then a thought came to me.

"Hey Raiden-chan, why do you want to join this division?" I asked remembering how cheerful and happy he always was. Why would someone like him want to be in a blood thirsty division like this?

"Because I heard you're the new third seat here." He said smiling broadly.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked seeming deep in thought. He nodded smiling even wider.

"Not good." I said facing him giving him a serious look. He was taken aback by my words.

"What do you mean not good? Is it so bad I want to be in the same squadron with my best friend?" He asked annoyed and hurt.

"You're not ready for it." I said turning away and motioning to leave but he slithered in front of me holding something out in his hand. I looked down to see the ipod that was originally in my back pocket but somehow he got it out.

"You perv! How'd you get that out of my back pocket? Give it back right now pervert!" I lunged for it but he pulled it away.

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked noticing the plotting look in his eyes.

"I think a battle should be the judge if I'm ready or not. So what do you say Tora-san? You up for a little wager?" (Tora-san = Ms. Tora) He pressed the issue but I stopped reaching for my ipod and listened to what he had to offer.

"I'm listening." I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot smiled from ear to ear.

"A battle between you and me. No rules. You win I give you your ipod back and never apply for this division again. But if I win you owe me a date and you put in a good word for me with your captain. What do you say?" Most people murmured about how unfair those conditions seemed but I simply nodded and grabbed his wrist.

"Not here though." I said and flashed us in the middle of a bunch of high buildings just like where Ichigo and Kenpachi had their first fight. Within seconds Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had flowed our presence and had flashed to our location to watch from a tall light colored complexion looked beautiful as the sun danced in my amber eyes. My long red hair pulled up in a ribbon ponytail and messy bangs blew lightly in the wind as I stared at Raiden who looked just as determined as myself. He looked the same as back then. His body aging around 27 maybe. We both jumped up in the air above the tall buildings.

"Care to dance like we use to Mai?" I heard him say. I laughed and shook my head.

"That's just it. We're not like we use to be. One of us had to take responsibility. One of us had to realize the truth. It's not all fun and games. I love life but not without caution. I know how to protect myself. Do you?" I said with a pained look. Raiden looked surprised but then grabbed his sword looking determined again as if to show me that I was wrong. I nodded giving him the signal to come at me.

We charged at each other full force, Raiden with his zanpakuto drawn and in release form and me with nothing. He sliced and cut at me and I just would sway out of the way casually or take a step back making it look like I dancing. I kept a bored look on my face the whole time while he got frustrated. He finally lunged at me and I caught his blade with my bare hand stopping it but also cutting my hand at the same time. I flipped him over me by his blade and he landed in mid air on his back in a daze. I looked at my bloody hand ignoring him getting up and examined it like it was something new. That's when the same demonic smile from the day before came back to my lips. The last nerve of resistence snapped inside me and let my desire take over.I then started to lunge at Raiden using my arms and legs as weapons. I kept my fingers together making it like a knife at how inhumanly fast I was moving. Raiden was backing up panicking as he tried to avoid my attacks. I looked like I was having so much fun smiling psychotically but it looked like my attacks were missing. I then punched Raiden square in the jaw hard and he fell to the ground at an immense speed. I then flashed down to him as he stood up only having a few scuffs on him.

"She didn't even brake his skin." I heard a disappointed Yumichika say from above us on the building all four of them were on. Just then the music was ending.

"Don't ever underestimate me Yumichika-san." I said evilly glancing up at them and they all stared at me shocked by how odd my behavior was. I snapped my fingers as I looked back to a panting Raiden and he let out a yell of pain as his whole body erupted with slashed and wounds. He fell to his knees as blood gushed out of him and the look on his face was pained and confused. I walked over slowly to him with a bored look on my face as I crouched down in front of his shaking body. A pool of blood was now starting to surround him and I felt the warm liquid also go around my feet.

"I told you you're not ready for this squadron. You hesitate too easily and you're not meant to be a solid fighter. I didn't even draw my sword and I could've easily killed you in seconds. Go to division 4 clean yourself up and go back to your own squadron where you belong. Enough of this already." I said seriously as I helped him to his feet. Raiden looked down sadly and disappointed but nodded before handing me back my ipod and flashed away.I was now left standing in a pool of blood as the Hikari no futago's senses started to kick in again. I felt Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika flash down and were standing a couple yards in front of me watching carefully. I took my sheathed sword and plunged it into the solid concrete ground. I crouched as I held onto the hilt of my sword. It pulsated and the blood surrounding me began to be drawn into the sheathe. I felt the stunned gazes of the four watchers in front of me. The sheathe absorbed every last drop of exposed blood from the surrounding area. When it was finished I felt brand new, even the wound on my hand was now gone. I sighed sadly as I stood up knowing now that the twins lust would be gone for a long time and I could go back to being normal and fighting normally and not being afraid but at the same time I knew I had just lost a friend. I walked over and stood there ready to face my now four closest people.

"Well that was fun huh?" I said laughing slightly at how tense everyone felt. Yumichika held up a envelope in his hands and tossed it to me smirking.

"Seems someone is in love with you." He said slyly. I caught it and looked down to see my name on it. It had already been open and inside was a love letter from Raiden. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Damn it!" I yelled completely pissed off and frustrated.

Kenpachi's POV:  
><span>  
>I had never seen her fight so this was extraordinary to me. Mai hadn't even used a sword but at the speed she had moved it was still exciting. And to feel her spiritual pressure fluctuate like that made me want to be fighting with her instead of her with this wimp. Yumichika had showed me the note that the Raiden guy had accidentally dropped while trying to avoid Mai's attacks and it was unbelievable how much I was tempted to rip it up right there. I didn't know why but I always felt protective of Mai and after she told me I was a 'special man in her life.' I felt even a greater urge to keep this Raiden away from her. When she read it, it actually made me somewhat happy to see her get angry.<p>

"Damn it!" She yelled out of pure frustration. That was the Mai I remembered. The one who got frustrated and would yell not this Mai where she kept composed and didn't let thing bother her like she had been for the past couple months. But then I got confused. Was she mad because she didn't like him or was she mad she hurt him and then found out his feelings? The second reason seemed to make more sense and I felt myself getting agitated.

"If it's that upsetting then go after him and just tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll forgive you for beating him up and almost killing him." Ikkaku said indifferently. I looked at him upset for suggesting it. Mai shook her head though and chucked the crumpled piece of paper into the air hard and I'm pretty sure it flew out of the soul society.

"It's not that at all. You don't get it. I understood his feelings from the very beginning. That letter as to be the twentieth one I've gotten since we met from him and he's already proposed four times." She said leaning against the wall behind her and putting her hand to her forehead trying to think straight. I clenched my fist thinking of that pathetic weakling with Mai. As I saw it I couldn't see anyone with Mai that would be worthy. I caught myself in my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking these things. The great Kenpachi of squad 11 is getting soft over some girl? No way, not gonna happen. I was brought back to reality when Mai spoke again.

"I never truly came out and said I never felt the same way because I was afraid. He was the only person I had back then. I was afraid if I told him I didn't feel the same way he wouldn't talk to me and I'd be all alone with no friend. I'm so selfish. I kept him around almost leading him on and giving him false hope just so I wouldn't be alone." She said looking pained and ashamed of herself. It was bothersome to see her like this. We all stood there looking at each other not knowing what to say or do. I felt Yachiru get off my back and walked over to Mai. Yachiru tugged at her pant leg and Mai crouched down so they were almost eye level.

"But Mai-chan that doesn't matter anymore because you have us right? Rai-chan probably's known you didn't like him that way so you guys will just stay friends. See everything's fine so go back to being happy like you use to be Mai-chan." She said in a very kid like way. Mai's eye widen a little by her statement. Had Mai really not realized that we considered her a friend all this time? I watched her look at all of us and when her eyes landed on me she smirked before looking back to Yachiru. What did she just think. She smiled fully and nodded as she motioned for Yachiru to get on her back. Yachiru clapped happily and did so. Mai began to walk back to our division laughing happily as Yachiru made fun of Ikkaku and Yumichika from the safe place on her back. I couldn't help but smirk watching them go. The two most important people to me together smiling. Even if she didn't know it she was a special person in my life too and I didn't plan on letting anyone or anything take her away from me again.

"Come on Captain! Let's go back. There's still paperwork I have to do for you." Mai called to me noticing my spacing out. I chuckled quickly and began to follow after them. I was still intrigued by how such a small women could be such a mysterious fighter. If there was one person who fully understood Mai's skills though I knew who it'd be. In the morning I was going to make a little visit to Captain Kyoraku's office. Maybe he could clear some things up for me.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Kenpachi's POV:

The night after Mai's battle I didn't get much sleep. I laid there thinking about her. All the possible reasons or explanations behind her secretive zanpakuto. I had still yet to figure out what element her sword even was or even see her unsheathe it. It made my blood rush and heart beat faster thinking of the possibility of ever seeing her release her sword. I had to know. I needed to know. What was her secret?

I woke up the next morning pretty early to not chance having Yachiru want to come with me. I got dressed and quietly crept out of Division 11 territory. It was about 5 am in the morning so I was not surprised when Captain Shunsui Kyoraku wasn't in his office. I waited outside the doors with my eyes closed thinking about nothing important while leaning against the door. The minutes turned to hours and by 8 am I heard slow ghost like footsteps heading my direction followed by a voice.

"Well my my isn't this a surprise. I never took you for a morning person Kenpachi." The lazy Captain said yawning and stretching out. I made a 'tsk' sound as I pushed my back off the door and gave him a sideways glance.

"I'm really not." I grumbled still being half asleep. That's when his Captain face came back.

"Then I take you're not here for just a nice visit. Please come inside." Shunsui said coming closer and opening his office doors and entering with me behind him. He sat behind his desk and I leaned against the wall across from him.

"Now what do I owe this pleasant surprise visit?" Shunsui asked politely in his normal sleepy voice. He was rocking back in his chair having his hat cover his eyes looking casual.

"Mai." I stated simply and his rocking immediately stopped.

"Has something happened?" He asked in a much more serious tone now but still showing no emotions.

"No and yes." I said furrowing my eyebrows thinking of how to explain. His chair touched the ground again and he leaned forward putting his elbows on the table in front of him.

"Go on." He persisted seeming intent on my words and actions. I explained to him in detail what had happened before Mai had met him and how we met and then I also explained the day before between Mai and Raiden making sure to leave nothing out. He didn't let much emotion through except an occasional nod or furrowed eyebrows. When I finished he let a small smirk come out as he looked at something on his desk.

"So you want me to answer questions about Mai?" Shunsui asked looking out the window beside him. I nodded to him.

"Fine then I'll start from the beginning and tell you what I know and if you still have questions I'll try my best to fill in the blanks." I nodded for him to continue.

"Well I happen to meet Mai a few days before she disappeared from you. I was just turning a corner and we literally ran into each other. When I tried to help her up she was so angry by all her spilled candy she grabbed my arm and nearly broke it slamming me into a wall. It was quite a shock for me having such a young girl with such power. Anyway we kept meeting for the next couple days by coincidence andI finally began to get her to not hate me and even trust me a little. After I made that offer of becoming a soul reaper she immediately said no. I thought maybe she had something against them but then found out it was you and your vice captain were the reason she wanted to stay. So in a way you were holding her back from her true potential." Shunsui said the last part rather harshly and my eyes slightly widen. Was I really being selfish this whole time? Not waiting for me to regain my composure he continued.

"I realized howsad and lonely she wasafter she told she couldn't even remember her family if she had one. So I decided I could be her family. I was just what she needed to go for that extra step. She hesitantly agreed to let me train her and then enroll in the academy. Jushiro Ukitake of course helped as well." All while he talked he never took his eyes off something on his desk. He finally picked it up and flicked a square piece of paper at me. I caught it and saw it was a picture. A picture of Captain Ukitake, Mai and then Captain Kyoraku on the other side of her. It was the young 13 year oldMai that I use to remember. They were all smiling and behind them they were clearly in a grass clearing, probably where she trained. I didn't know if it was just me or what but the idea of two grown men training a 13 year old girl out in the middle of no where made Kyoraku seem more of a pervert than normal. Shunsui quickly snapped me back out of my thoughts.

"She was very strong to start off with but we definitely didn't expect her to be as fast and as skilled in battle as she was. Craziest part was she even knew how to heal was like she was already trained and we were just refreshing her memory. That couldn't be though because of her young wasn't long at all before we were sure that she didn't even need us and we sent her off to the academy. She quickly excelled and made the highest marks in the school. By the time she was 15 she had already graduated. During that year though we did visit and stay in contact with Mai. After that she started in Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's division as his third seat and then she went from there through all the Gotei13 always being one of the seated officers. She was even Jushiro's lieutenant for a solid year before she once again got moved to adifferent squad. Now as you can see she's your third seat making it official that she's been through all 13 squads. I find a damned miracle you guys haven't once encountered each other through all this time." Shunsui said chuckling lightly to himself. Islightly smirked at the had probably passed each other a millions times butwe never even noticed each other.

"Any questions?" Shunsui asked. I nodded.

"Explain her zanpakuto. She told me she's very close with it. I don't understand it though. If they're so close why does it make her crave for battle?" I asked. Shunsui nodded.

"You see Mai's zanpakuto is very unique. They've bonded so close over the years they are basically one. It can feel her emotions and it can also manipulate them. Her zanpakuto is usually kind and doesn't force her to do anything but it survives on blood so when it starts to get thirsty Mai can feel it and has to be very cautious. That's why she's been so distant this past month. Once it absorbs blood it goes back into a dormant state and allows Mai todo as she pleases freely without restraint. This will probably last for about 5 months or so beforeit is thirsty again. This right now is going to be the time when you see her power. It's greater than any human, hallow, shinigami,or even Captain I've ever seen. It's all her own. She's had it even before she found her zanpakuto." Shunsui spoke thinking deep in thought. Even he seemed confused by the small beings power. I nodded and stood as did walked to the door and exited and stood there outside in his office in an awkward silence. I broke the silence.

"Thanks." I muttered knowing he know what I meant.

"Anytime." Shunsui said happily. Just then as if on key down the hall two figures turned the corner. Looking closer I saw it was Mai and Captain Jushiro. Mai was holding a stack of five or six books. They were talking and I could faintly hear.

"Thank you again Captain Ukitake for letting me borrow some of your books. You're really too kind to me." Mai said smiling fondly at the books in her hand.

"Oh on the contrary Mai-chan. You're the one too kind to me. You know you can borrow anything you want and how many times have I told you to just call me are friends after all." Jushiro said patting her head.

"I know but it's more of a respect thing. I mean after all you are an old man." Mai said bluntlywith a devilish grin. Jushiro sweat dropped.

"Mai even though you're a kind girl you can be so cruel."He said lightheartedly.

"I know." Mai said happily excepting it.I saw Mai start laughing. I felt myself get irritated and clenched my fist. Shunsui didn't miss it and chuckled.

"I see now. Hmm how surprising Kenpachi. Be smart and don't say anything you'll regret. She really is something nobody wants to lose." I looked at him confused but was snapped out of it when I heard Mai stop walking.

"Kenpachi? I mean Captain Zaraki, what are you doing here?" She asked resuming her walking and looking at me confused.

"Kenpachi and I were just discussing some Captain business. Nothing serious." Shunsui answered her as I just stared emotionless. They both stood in front of us.

"Oh I see. Well Yachiru was looking for you. I was a bit worried myself. It's weird for you to be up this early." She said seeming concerned but then cleared her throat to hide it. I smirked slightly. It was fun watching her lose her mask that she usually wore that was so strict and emotionless. I thought I provoke her even.

"You shouldn't show your weaknesses so much Mai like your weakness of caring for your oh so precious Captain." I said cocky and grinning wide. I saw her eyebrow twitch before she scoffed.

"Please you a weakness? Don't make such unfunny jokes. And who exactly is my oh so precious Captain? Because I know it can't be the dimwitted brute idiot in front of me." She said so cooly it reminded me of that damn Byakuya Kuchiki. I growled frustrated that she wasn't buying into it.

"You insult your own captain? Maybe I'll just have to beat that arrogant attitude right out of you." I growled out bending down with my face in hers as she looked me in the eyes with an agitated look.

"Oh why don't you give that a rest. I told you I'm not fighting you so get over it. Why don't you just go find someone else already? This pestering is becoming a real bother." She growled leaning up angry that I was getting on her nerves. The an idea came to me that I knew would really push her over the edge.

"I guess you're right. It'd be worthless for us to fight anyway knowing that a woman's place is in an office doing paper work and not on the battlefield. You'd only be in the way and slowing me down." I said smirking at her seeing how it worked perfectly as both Jushiro and Shunsui took a step back and I could've sworn I heard an audible snap as a dark aura surrounded her. Then it hit me. A wave of spiritual pressure came crashingdown on me like I'd never felt before and I saw itcoming from the once fragile looking girl in front of thing I knew I was slammed into the closest wall with Mai in front of me gripping my shirt and her eyes were different. Usually they were soft and amber colored but looking at them now in her anger they looked slit like cat eyes and shined a menacing yellow at me.

"You wanna repeat that you ass?! First off,I only do your dumb ass paper work so I don't have to hear your endless complaining! And secondI don't feel like wasting my time and energy on a useless battle with you!" She screamed pushing me harder against the wall. As my eyes turned from amazement to cocky.

"It about time I got you to get rid of that damn mask." I said smirking down at her trembling form as she looked ready to rip into me. She threw me from the wall to the floor a couple feet away from her.

"Don't use me for your own source of entertainment! I don't have time for this Captain and to be honest neither do you. I think it's time we returned to our squadron." Mai chocked out between clenched teeth as her trembling slowly started to stop and her eyes returned to normal but annoyance was still there.

"Mai why-?" Shunsui started but was cut off.

"My apologies Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake for my terrible behavior. We'll be taking our leave now. Thank you once again Captain Ukitake for the books and for your time. I'll return them when I've finished. Good day." Mai said very formal and bowing before she turned back to me and began to walk my way. I was hoping we'd pick up from where we left off but instead she leaned on the post on the side of the hall that was next to the grounds and stared down at me annoyed. Iwas confused.

"I'm waiting. You gonna get up or not? I said we're leaving didn't I?" She asked looking bored and un amused by me. I growled in annoyance but got up and dusted myself off and then began to walk back to our squadron withMai at my side.

Shunsui and Jushiro's POV:

We watched her leave with the brute of a Captain as they bickered the whole way. Jushiro shook his head at the scene.

"She must really taken a liking to him if she's not fighting him especially after such a comment. I've never seen her get worked up so easily by someone though. It's wierd to think she wanted me to find him years ago. They're an odd pair those two." Jushiro chuckled out. Shunsui sighed though.

"I was hoping she'd beat the hell out of him. Want to know something funny Jushiro? Kenpachi came here early in the morning half-asleep to talk to me about Mai." Shunsui said amused. Jushiro looked slightly surprised.

"You don't say." Jushiro asked also amused.

"Oh yes not only that but when he saw Mai laughing with you he got jealous." Shunsui said only smirking more. Jushiro raised an eyebrow.

"My my maybe they've progressed in this more then we thought." Jushiro thought slightly concerned.

"I don't think so. Those two may argue like an old married couple but they're so oblivious to their own feelings they wouldn't notice them if the hit them in the face." Shunsui lightly laughed.

"True Shunsui but don't forget she has grown up. She going to fall for someone someday and won't need us anymore. Already her visits have become more rare." Jushiro said worriedly watching the girl they cared so much about walking away. Shunsui sighed.

"I know you're right but I never prepared myself to give her up. I always had a crazy thought that we'd always be together." Shunsui said saddened watching her leave as well. Jushiro lightened the mood though by lightly laughing.

"Yeah I myself believed in that fantasy. Well I don't know about you but I'm not just going to hand her over to another man. I'll do anything in my power to keep that woman. I saw her turn from a cute young girl into a beautiful full fledged woman so I'm not giving up so easily." Jushiro said smiling slyly before turning and walking away from his best friend back to his own squadron. Shunsui laughed lightly after his friend was gone and smiled.

"Not giving up huh? I guess that mean neither am I. We'll see who's the better man Kenpachi Zaraki..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mai's POV: 

I was walking back with Kenpachi to our squadron and we had done nothing but argue and bicker the whole way. I was very annoyed with him and what he had said earlier but had learned to let it go because he was only doing it to make me mad. I don't know why for the life of me anyone would want to purposely piss me off but he was succeeding.

"Mai your annoying. You always tell me what to do like your the Captain around here." Kenpachi said bluntly as we were close to his office. An anime vein popped out of the back of my head. I was going to lose it with this man.

"I only tell you what to do because you won't listen to what I tell you to do even if I asked you nicely! And if I'm so annoying why don't you just-?!" I was yelling at him as we had stopped outside his office door. I was cut short though. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me as I was overwhelmed with a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. I had gotten this feeling before and it never once was wrong. Not long after every time something bad would happen to me and sometimes people around me. Kenpachi was looking at me confused.

"Mai?" He asked sternly trying to snap me out of it as I looked at him uneasy. I felt a bead of sweat run down my neck as my worry consumed me. My face must've looked terrified as I looked into Kenpachi's eyes not wanting any harm to come to this man or anyone I cared for.

"Mai!" Kenpachi raised his voice loud and stern demanding me to pull myself together. I shook my head and gave him an unsure grin.

"Oh sorry Captain I seem to have gotten wrapped up in my own thoughts haha Well I should be going now. These books are starting to get heavy." I said showing him the books from Captain Ukitake that really weren't bothering me but I need an excuse out of there. I bowed and started to walk to the barracks but stopped when I felt a hand catch me arm. I turned surprised to see Kenpachi holding my arm.

"Mai don't be an idiot and lie to me if you're not okay." Kenpachi said sternly looking me in the eyes looking for any sign of uneasiness. I nodded and he let go of my arm and turned to walk in his office. I turned once again to go to my barracks but stopped and turned my head to the side.

"Hey Captain... Please be careful." I said quietly but still loud enough for him to hear. He stopped to look at me confused but I had flash stepped and was already turning the corner at the end of the hall.

I didn't want to concern Kenpachi in something that might not even have to deal with him so I was going to keep him in the dark a bit longer. I walked to my room and set my books down on my desk next to my book case and went into my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how pale I was and my skin felt clammy. I splashed some water on my face and tried to relax. As long as I kept my distance it would only effect me. I went back to my room and picked up one of the books I borrowed and began to read. I stayed like that for a long time before I realized the sun was beginning to set. I sighed and stood up and stretched. I thought I needed a little exercise and seeing how it was only six I thought I'd walk around the area a little and get to know it better but I'd still be reading. I walked out of my room and began to walk while reading the book I was really getting into. I only walked a little but before I felt two presences join me. I recognized them and didn't flinch when I felt one come up beside me and the other wrap their arm around my shoulders.

"Hello Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san please remove your arm." I stated contently but brushed off Yumichika's arms as I continued to walk and read.

"Hello Mai-chan! Your such a pretty girl why do you have to ruin your attractiveness by reading?" Yumichika asked taking the book from my hands. I sighed and we stopped walking.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Yumichika-san but I'm not here to impress or look for love. I'm here to protect and that is all. Knowledge is an important key to anyone hoping to protect someone else." I said holding out my hand and smirking look at their taken back expression. Ikkaku's eye caught something I wish he hadn't.

"Hey Mai-san if I'm correct this is a fiction book. Fiction meaning fake or made up. So with this one your not really learning anything." Ikkaku pointed out with a sly grin and Yumichika flipped through it seeing for himself.

"He's right." Yumichika said also getting a sly grin. I felt a light pink blush dust my cheeks as I snatched back the book.

"Yeah so what if it's fiction. They're my favorite to be honest." I mumbled holding the book to my chest and turning my head to hide the blush. Yumichika snickered at my childish side.

"Why do you like fiction anyway? I mean don't book nerds like you like real and solid facts with legit proof to back it up?" Ikkaku asked confused but making a good point.

"Yes Ikkaku. Logical thinkers like me usually do prefer things with proof but I've learned that some of the most real things in the world are unexplainable. There are still so many thing humans and shinigami alike still don't know about so it's better to always keep your mind open to new possibilities. Also fiction books are a good escape. Even I get tired of the same routine and constant hardships but in fiction books there are never ending opportunities. You could be a valiant soldier saving their country or maybe a prince or princess waiting to find true love. You become immersed in a world where things don't have to make sense and there are such things as dragons and fairytales. Every kids fantasy is in a fiction book. It's just your job to find out if you have what it takes to accept the challenge." I said light heartedly and smiling at the pair. They looked at me perplexed at first but then gentle smiles came to their faces.

"Whatever you say Mai-chan. If it makes you happy then keep at it." Yumichika said patting my head.

"We really should be going Yumichika. Sorry you can't keep telling us your gushy stories but we're on patrol tonight." Ikkaku said cocky. I rolled my eyes at him and we waved goodbye as I went off on my own again and continued to read my book. I was really into this story. It was one where a girl was abandoned as a child and left to fend for herself in a mid evil world. She grew up learning how to fight and be strong and never back down. One day though she met an odd man with inhumane strength and his young oblivious companion and feeling trust worthy of these people she befriended them. Though on an eerie day she was tricked into leaving her friends and becoming a royal guard. Slowly things about her past were being revealed to her. That was as far as I got but it was weird. It felt like I had heard this story before. (Wink wink* ;p) It was so enticing I lost track of time as I walked around the Squad 11 territory. By the time I looked up from the pages I yawned and looked at the closest clock and saw it was about 1 in the morning. I wasn't surprised considering this happened all the time whenever I read. I saw where I was and decided it was time for me to go back to my room to sleep. I was pretty far from where the rooms were and even farther from where Kenpachi's quarters were. I turned the corner at the end of the hall to see a large group of about 10 men from squad 11 walking towards me. They were all clearly wasted telling from their beat read faces and their awful alcohol aroma. Their leader probably the highest ranking one spotted me and a disgusting grin came to his face that made my stomach churn. He was average height with dark sunglasses on and a short Mohawk. He looked gross with all the piercing covering his body along with tattoos.

"Well look at this beauty. What you doing out here all by yourself cutie?" He said turning the rest of their attention towards me.

"I'm going to my barracks. Your in my way I suggest you move." I said giving them a death glare annoyed by their presence. They drooled and walked closer to me with lust filling their eyes.

"Now why would we wanna do that?" Another man slurred. I figured I could take them easily but this shinigami surprised me by snapping his fingers and I felt something wrap around my throat and tighten and I felt some of my spiritual pressure drained. I dropped my book to the floor and tried to rip the choker like thing off.

"No use sweetie. That there is a spiritual repressor. When attached it drains your spiritual pressure and can only be removed from someone other then yourself. It's suppose to be used on just high ranked criminal shinigami but it comes in handy for other things." The nasty man said getting closer with his group. Now I was pissed. I turned around and punched the man who had somehow got behind me and put the damn thing on me. I hit him square in the nose breaking it and blood went across my front. I turned my head to look at their bewildered faces.

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled rage flowing through me. I was caught off guard again though as I felt four more slither around me. One on each wrist and ankle. I gasped as I felt every ounce of my spiritual pressure drained away. I quivered as I stood barely able to stay on my feet. The man walked to me with that same disgusting smirk and put a finger under my chin making me look at him.

"Believe me honey I'm always prepared. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Not so tough now little girlie. How bout you have a little fun with me and my friends here. Just behave and you won't get to hurt." He took off my sword around my waist and threw it to the floor with my book. I just stared at him in pure rage as he swung me over his shoulder and carried me off while his perverted drunk friends followed. I was balancing on the edge of unconsciousness. Trying to stay awake. Finally he got to the empty training room and threw me down on the hard wooden ground. I just stared at him with the same raging eyes as I couldn't speak or move.

"Tie her up." He order and they followed his orders. I was placed on my knees as my wrists and ankles were tied behind one of the beams and I just kneeled there limp. No one knew where I was. No one was even looking so my fate was pretty much sealed. The man crouched down in front of me with his red drunk face examining me. He picked up my chin again for me to look at him. This time I just stared at him with half lidded eyes wanting this to be over.

"Giving up yet sweetie?" He asked looking proud as if he'd finally broken a wild horses spirit. I growled in the back of my throat and summoned up what energy I had and head butted him hard.

"You annoy me you bastards." I panted out.

"You fucking bitch!" The man yelled as blood ran down his face from his forehead. He came back and slapped me across the face. I just looked at him with my same smug grin unphased as him and his followers closed in on me.

"I'll wipe that damn smug look right off your face." He said gripping me by my collar. I chuckled and he slammed my back against the poll as I felt gruff course hands grabbing at my clothes and ripping them. I closed my eyes. I was alone again. No one was going to come for me. I was going to be raped by these man and left an empty shell. I hated this oh so familiar feeling of complete loneliness. The one thing that did come to my mind though was I thought to myself was

_'Wow if Kenpachi were to find out he'd probably see me as disgusting trash._' A tear finally slipped from my closed eyes at the thought. Right as I felt another grabby hand grab my face and force me to look up at them I heard a door slam open and I knew who it was by their presences.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" The louder one yelled. I looked in the eyes of the unknown man who held my face who now looked terrified.

"You're dead now you drunk bastards." I whispered slowly to him with an indifferent look as I looking at Ikkaku and Yumichika standing on the doorway with the most angered faces. The man shoved me back hard making my head hit against the poll and my body became limp again as I tried staying conscious. They both instantly flashed over to me. Ikkaku was behind me and Yumichika was behind the low ranked man who had shoved me and had his sword to the guy's throat.

"How dare you lay a hand on our pure Mai-chan. If we don't kill you then Captain will for sure." Yumichika growled low and angered. I slightly was able to give a small smile. Yumichika and Ikkaku were here. They had saved me and I wasn't alone. All these things I never felt they made me so happy inside.

"Mai your such an idiot. Why didn't you just call out or something and we would've came then and things wouldn't have gotten this far." Ikkaku said behind me looking over my wounds. Still unable to speak and tilted my head making my ponytail fall to one side showing the spiritual repressor to him. He saw and growled in his throat before he ripped it off of my neck. Some of my spiritual pressure return but not much because I still had them on my ankles and wrists but Ikkaku didn't see them. Ikkaku cut my ropes off and my body began to fall to the floor but was stopped by something warm. I looked up slowly to see Yumichika crouched in front of me holding my shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Mai-chan." Yumichika said still angry but concern showing through. I gave him a confused look and he read it understanding what I was asking.

"We found your sword and book laying on the ground. We were worried you left your sword but knew something had to be wrong if you had left a book behind." Yumichika said lightly joking and I gave him very small grin as I stood up. Yumichika took a step back seeing I didn't need his help. I stood there facing my captors looking at each and every one of them memorizing them and looking them each in the eye. I was battered and bruised. I had another man's blood across my face and I myself was bleeding from my fresh wound. My shinigami robes were mostly shredded. I just turned towards the door gave Ikkaku and Yumichika a nod showing my thanks and walked out of the room and into the halls shutting the door behind me.

As I walked away I heard screams of pain but ignored them and just walked. My heart wasn't racing. I wasn't running trying to get away. I just walked down the hallway a normal pace with an expressionless face. I didn't know where I was going I just let my feet take me where they wanted to go. I looked unphased except for the fact the blood rolled down my body, my clothes were ripped almost everywhere and large fat tears ran down my face. My mind wasn't working. A couple more steps and my body and mind went blank as I went into autopilot so to speak.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kenpachi's POV:

I laid there in my bed about 1 in the morning shirtless without my eye patch with only sweatpants on and my spiked hair limp around my face. I had woken up just a couple minutes ago feeling uneasy. I had dreamed of Mai. She had been wearing the same terrified look from this morning. It made me nervous. She never had shown fear like that in front of me ever. Then before I could snap her out of it arms reached out and dragged her away from me. That's when I had woken up. I just laid there looking at the ceiling and listening to all the sounds of the night. I was tempted to check on Mai but just then I heard my office door unlock and open. Only Mai had a key to my office and hearing the light footsteps I knew it was her. She usually did my paperwork but never this late before but I felt a little calmer knowing she was close by. There was another sound though mixed in with her footsteps and it was bothering me. I heard her sit down at my desk and start shuffling papers and then start writing. Those sounds seemed off too. I sat up quietly and leaned closer towards the wall that was opposite of my bed where on the other side was my office. The sounds were clearer now. The way she was writing seemed scratchy and not smooth like usual. Her breathing seemed a little ragged and not almost silent like usual. Then I was able to make out the background sound that I had been hearing. It was a dripping sound like when a faucet is not turned off all the way but this way a little quicker and there was multiple dripping sounds. It gave me a sickening feeling for some odd reason.

I got out of bed quickly and grumpy not knowing what was wrong with me but went to the door anyway. I slid it open and scratched the back of my head bored expecting her to be sitting there across from me at my desk filing paperwork looking bored and telling me it was because she couldn't sleep. Nothing could've braced me for what I saw.

Mai was sitting at my desk across from me filling paperwork but her hair long apple red hair was ruffled up and falling out of the high ponytail she always wore it in. Her shinigami robes were torn to shreds barely covering her chest and waist as fresh wounds, bruises, scrapes and gashes now covered her trembling form. Blood dripped down her hitting the floor around her starting to make a puddle. She looked weak but the one thing that made me more surprised then anything was her bloodshot eyes that large tears rolled from down her bruised and injured cheeks as she tried to see through them to do work.

"Mai." I whispered softly in shock not knowing what was wrong or how to react. She didn't respond or even seem to hear me so I took a few steps toward her. She didn't move or look up she just kept writing so I moved even closer. I got all the way across the room and at the edge the desk before I got a reaction. I reached for her but she seemed to snap and whirled around making the chair fall backwards as she stood pointing her sheathed sword at me in defense. She wasn't looking at me. She had her head down looking at the floor so her bangs covered her eyes. Mai normally had a very strong stance but now I saw her sword trembling in her hand as she seemed to have trouble standing. I wasn't scared so I took another step forward and she followed by taking one back and trying to stop her shaking arm. I grabbed the sheathed sword from her hand and threw it one the ground taking another step closer. She didn't respond she just kept her head down as thick tears continued to fall down her face. I'd continue to take a step forward and she'd keep taking one back. We continued this charade until her back hit the wall. She turned her head to the side and refused to look at me. "Mai it's me." I said trying to reassure her but she still looked away me.

"It's me your Captain. Remember Captain Zaraki?" She still wouldn't budge. I was annoyed now.

"It's Kenpachi! Look at m-" I had cupped her face in both my hands and forced her to look at me but was cut short by her expression. She looked so weak. Her eyes have lidded, face bruised and cut. Tears mixed with blood rolled over my hands. I was in such a daze I couldn't speak just stare. She finally looked into my eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Her hand hesitantly lifted from her side like she seemed to be having an internal conflict. She reached toward me slowly unsure.

"Is that you?" Mai whispered softly. Her hand coming closer to my face. I noticed something odd on her wrist but was distracted when I felt her fingertips lightly graze my cheek. I felt slightly weak in the knees by her touch. It was rare for her to touch me let alone touch me gently. She continued to stare me in the eyes as she traced my face lightly going across every scar. She finally reached the one going down over my eye and she went slowly down it looking at it like she was examining me. Her eyes then came back to mine and they softened with what looked like relief.

"It really is you Kenny." Mai said smiling oh so slightly catching me off guard then grabbing hold of me and hugging me tightly. I looked down at her surprised but she had her face buried in my bare chest and I could feel her hot tears on me. Her warmth surrounded my body as she clung to me sobbing. I felt my heart give in and slowly wrap my arms around her. I slowly patted her head.

"Mai tell me what happened." I demanded as I made her look at me again by putting a finger under her chin. She shut her eyes and shook her head protesting. She looked as if she was unable to say it. Like she was ashamed.

"You have to tell me so I can help." I said stern trying to make her understand my concern. She looked at me like she couldn't say it and was trying to. She closed her eyes thinking hard and then opened them like a light bulb had gone off. She wiped her tears from her eyes and looked up at me again.

"Okay Kenny I can't say it. It's just too hard but I do have another way. Please don't get upset or anything when I do what I'm about to do. This is something I learned I could do back right before I went to the academy. I've only ever used it twice. It's something never recorded before and I've researched and couldn't find anything about it. It may surprise but just bare with me please." Mai said softly as if she was telling me a big secret. I was really confused by what she was saying. She took a couple deep breaths calming herself down. She looked at me questionably as if wondering if I was ready. I nodded not caring what happened as long as I could figure out what had hurt Mai so badly. She took another deep breath before placing her one hand onto my cheek cupping my face and closing her eyes. I slightly leaned into her hand closing my eyes all subconsciously liking her warmth with my arms still around her. Suddenly it was like her energy had surged through me. We both threw our heads back with a gasp and wide eyes.

I now stood in the halls of my squad 11 territory. I was confused by how I had gotten here but looked ahead of me to see Mai uninjured completely normal walking and reading a book. I went to take a step closer and call for her but a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see the injured Mai at my side. I looked at her confused and then back to the normal. I knew Mai was injured so I looked back to the hurt Mai knowing she had to be the real one. She gave me a look that said 'Just stay and watch.' So I did just that. I watched as Mai encountered those drunk men. I thought she could take them until I saw one flash behind her and tightly wrap a spiritual repressor around her neck. I felt deep annoyance but felt weaker too. When the guy was explaining what it was to her the annoyance grew deeper and deeper. Then more were put on her and I felt surprised but really even weaker like I wanted to sleep. I looked at the present Mai confused but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at herself getting carried away with tears in her eyes. I realized then that these were Mai's memories and I was feeling Mai's emotions as these events happened. As if we were floating we followed along behind until we got to an empty room that seemed unused. I watched from the side as Mai was tied up. I felt as if slowly she was giving up. She had tried to fight back but it only drained more of her energy. I had to sit and watch as she was beaten, grabbed and sliced at with no way of fighting back. She felt useless and ashamed also feelings of loneliness. Never once though was she afraid. Just when she felt like everything was lost I saw Ikkaku and Yumichika burst in angry as all hell. I was so grateful I could've hugged them. They rescued her and gave her back her things before taking off the one spiritual repressor they saw and having her leave. Mai hadn't started crying until she was walking through the halls heading towards my room and I could feel it was out of sadness and fear now.

We were both brought back to the present gasping like we were out of breath. I looked at her surprised but she had taken her hand back and was out of my grasp looking away from me again. I felt my anger start to take over. Someone had tried to hurt Mai and it was really pissing me off. I went to go for the door ready to kill those men but a light touch to my arm stopped me. I looked back at Mai confused but she recoiled her hand and looked away again clearly confused by her own actions. I sighed understanding she didn't want to be alone and got down on my knees in front of her and ripped off both spiritual repressors off her wrists and ankles. When they were gone she stumbled slightly and I quickly caught her and carried her bridal style. As I began to walk I felt her squirm on my arms.

"Um where are we going?" Mai asked with a blush on her cheeks trying to keep away. I smirked seeing her blushing face and only reddening it more by pressing her closer to my bare chest as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

"I can't have you bleeding to death in my office. You're gonna get cleaned up then we're going to see Unohana to get you healed." I stated plainly but still not able to stop smirking. I felt her jerk in my arms at my words of healing her. She shoved harder against my chest.

"No. I don't need to be healed. Just let me wash off and I'll be fine." She said squirming more trying to get out of my arms. I looked at her confused but seeing her struggling face made me sigh and set her back down on her feet.

"Fine but your staying here tonight." I demanded walking over to my dresser and pulling out some old black sweatpants and a plain grey shirt. I tossed them to her and she looked at them before shrugging and agreeing to this faster then I thought she would. I threw her a towel before she walked into my bathroom and closed the door behind her.

After about a minute I heard the water turn on. I sat on my bed bored but still slightly pissed inside from what I'd seen. I was glad for Mai's secret power though because now I truly understood the hell she had been put through tonight. She was acting a little out of character though. She wasn't emotionless or annoyed. She was being more her. The Mai I remember. She was acting out and saying what she wanted. She was even calling me Kenny again. I kind of liked it.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the water turn off. The door opened and I looked over at it to be surprised. Mai had ripped my sweatpants so they were now shorts that came to her upper thigh and the shirt was sleeveless and ripped so it was a normal length on her. I didn't mind knowing they would've been huge on her otherwise but there was something that threw me off. Her long red hair that was usually up in a ponytail was now free and came flowing down to her waist and naturally curled at the ends. The ribbon that usually held her hair up that she seemed to cherish from her days with Yachiru and I was now wrapped around her wrist several times and then knotted into a small bow.

"Sorry about your clothes." She said scratching the back of her head sheepishly. I grunted from my spot on the bed in dismissal letting her know it wasn't a big deal. I looked at her through the corner of my eye examining her wounds as she stood in the bathroom doorway. The swelling from the bruises went down and she had stopped bleeding but some gashes looked nastier then others. I sighed and flopped down on one side of the bed leaving her plenty of room on the other side.

"I'm going to bed." I groaned laying on my side facing away from her. I heard her give a small chuckle before she walked over and laid down next to me. When I felt her get comfortable I drifted off into a calm sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mai's POV:

I laid in Kenpachi's bed after I got out of his shower and felt weird. I was in Kenpachi Zaraki's room, in his bed, wearing his clothes and smelling like his shower. It was something I never thought I'd do in a million years. It gave me a funny feeling inside but to be honest it didn't feel bad. I heard him doze off next to me after a couple minutes but I couldn't do the same. I still felt uneasy about what happen today. There was still a little fear in me knowing those men were still alive and that chances were since we were in the same squad I'd be seeing them again. I was happy because of the kindness Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kenpachi showed me but more over it surprised me. I never thought I'd see the day where Kenpachi would be the one to stop my crying. I sighed as I looked over Kenpachi's body to see his clock say it was two in the morning. I groaned and as I slowly as possible got out of his bed not waking him in the process. I snuck to the door and slid it open soundlessly. I looked back at Kenpachi's sleeping form and grinned before disappearing out of his room and out of his office into the dark night taking my zanpakuto with me.

I walked around a bit letting the cool spring night air wash over me and clear my senses. I felt different like there was something I was forgetting to do. I walked towards an area of the squadron I usually didn't visit. When I got to a hallway I made a left and saw myself standing in front of eerily familiar doors. I furrowed my eyebrows and realized they were the doors from just an hour earlier that had trapped me inside the room laying behind them with those drunk men. I brought my hand to it hesitantly and laid it on them softly. I could feel that it was now empty and so I slowly opened them. I felt my breath become a little ragged but pushed my worries aside and pushed them open fully and took a step inside. It was dark excepted a few candles that lit the room. The feel of the room felt normal again. Now as I looked at it, it was just a normal training room with plenty of space. Nothing to be afraid of and nothing to fret over. I sighed as I took a couple more steps inside and let the doors shut behind me. Now only moonlight mixed with dim candlelight slightly brightened the room. I looked around at it's bareness except a couple square wooden beams supporting the structure. The floors looked like they had just been washed probably from Ikkaku and Yumichika cleaning up after themselves. It was all spotless expect they seemed to miss one spot that caught my eye. I walked towards a familiar beam and stood in a beam of moonlight from a window looking down at the base of the beam. Around it were blood stains. My blood stains. It must've been from how tightly my arms, legs and back were tied to it that it cut through my skin. I just looked at it and felt a growing urge inside of me. I didn't understand it as it grew faster and stronger. I never felt this before and then suddenly I snapped. With an indifferent look I raised my leg and kicked the beam snapping it right in half and then the force caused the beam to crumple all together. I looked down at the piled of wood chips at my feet and then at the spot where it once stood. I shook my head and turned towards the door and left hastily leaving my small mess for the cleaning service that would come in the morning.

I walked away from the training room in a quick walk but the farther away I got the more my nerves calmed and I started to get back to my normal slow pace. I planned on heading back to my room that was until I felt something warm almost hot running down both of my legs. I stopped and noticed both of my legs had blood running down them. I must've reopen my wounds on my legs from kicking the beam. I thought of going and taking a shower in my room but realized that the squadron's hot springs were closer. I hadn't used the hot springs in forever so it'd be a good opportunity considering how this had always been an all guy squadron and took no consideration for girl members since I was the only one. Seeing how it was so late I knew no body would be in there and it was the one place that was actually quite clean. I decided I'd go. I walked through the 11th division territory silently and calm as blood still trickled down my legs.

I reached the two door going into the shower room before the hot springs. I went in and took in the environment considering I had never been in this place before. It was just a off white tiled room with at least 20 showers lined up on either side and in between each shower was a matching stone barrier coming to about an average persons mid upper body for some privacy but for me it came to about right above my chest. They were all open though so it wasn't too private and obviously designed for just guys. I liked it though it had a nice casual feel. I went to one on the right a little farther back in the room closer to the door that led to the hot springs. I stripped and left the clothes hanging on the wall and my zanpakuto leaning next to them and took my ribbon off my wrist and tied my hair up loosely into a messy bun. I turned on the hot water and just let it run over my body enjoying the feeling. Steam soon filled the room as I took my time and examined my wounds carefully estimating how long it would take them to heal and which ones I could prevent from leaning scars. There was only one that would actually leave a scar and that'd be on my inner left thigh. I looked down and noticed in between the tiles there were old blood stains and realized this is where all the injured men of the division came after a battle. I chuckled knowing my blood would now also stain these floors with those men. I turned off the water when the bleeding stopped and headed towards the hot springs. I grabbed a towel wrapping it around my body but it didn't fit around my c cup chest too well. Ignoring the tight fit I grabbed my zanpakuto and walked out it the hot springs.

I stepped out of the shower room and into the hot spring room to see it was an steamy indoor hot spring. I was a little sadden until I saw a door on the far right wall. I walked bare foot over across the tiled floor and opened it to see it was a door leading outside to more hot springs but this time in the open outside air only being illuminated by some dim lights scattered around the room and the shine of the full moon. Tall wooden walls concealed it from the outside view though. I smiled contently happy to of found this placed and over into one of the mineral baths. I kept my towel on and just sat on the now cool stone floors and dipped my feet into the hot steaming water setting my zanpakuto next to me. I didn't want to go all the way in afraid of getting blood in the water and ruining it. I had noticed my zanpakuto was being a lot quieter then normal but brushed it off as they were both asleep probably considering the hour. I took notice that there were stones around the baths and in some there were even small waterfalls flowing into the water. The sounds, feelings, sights and smells just put my body at ease. I sighed and leaned a little forward looking at my reflection in the crystal clear water. I saw my bruised face and lightly touched them experimentally seeing how bad they hurt. Stings shot through my face some more painful and drawn out then others but my expression stayed the same. The couple small cuts hurt as well but surprisingly I had no black eyes and my face was no longer swollen. I just shook my head at myself with a small grin at a lost for words. I didn't know what to say or think right now. I guess I was just content. I had been so lost in myself I didn't even notice that a presence had entered the room. I let out a small breathy laugh and leaned back again looking up at the starry night sky and watching the steam rise towards it. I heard a sound of skin on stone like someone barefoot walking on these stone floors. The person hid themselves well.

"Hello?" I called out softly trying to see through the thick steam. No response just the continuing tapping of their feet against the floor. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I slowly slid my feet out of the water and rose silently to my feet grabbing my zanpakuto. I silently walked on alert to where I thought I heard it. I saw a shadow standing in the mist. I was going to use the element of surprise that is until I stepped in a small puddle giving me away. The shadow disappeared. I looked around confused until I felt hot breath on my ear.

"Boo" The voice whispered sending shivers up my spine. I screamed and whipped around but loosing my balance on the slippery stones and began to fall backwards into the water. In a last attempt though I grabbed the culprit and pulled them after me. We crashed into the water and bubbles clouded my vision so I quickly resurfaced panting and clutching my zanpakuto close to my chest. Luckily my towel stayed on and my hair stayed in the mess bun but was now soaked sticking to my face. I was so annoyed at this point. I looked around to see non other then Kenpachi himself resurface next to me laughing him ass off. I stared at him with the most bewildered face before losing my temper.

"What the hell is wrong with you! God damn you nearly scared me to death! Aren't you suppose to be sleeping or something! Stop laughing that wasn't funny." I yelled pushing him away from me as he continued to laugh.

"Gr that's it you asked for it!" I growled grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down. He was caught off guard and It gave me the chance to push with under the water as he slipped. He surfaced spiting out water and his black hair sticking to his face. I looked at him for a second before I burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha oh my god now that's funny hahaha you should've seen you're face." I laughed out holding my sides. He looked at me agitated for a second before he started laughing too. We both sat there laughing our heads off.

Finally when our laughing died down I swam over back to my previous spot and picked myself up so I was sitting once again in the same place I was before with just my feet in the water and my zanpakuto beside me. I got my hair unstuck from my face and just sat there lightly chuckling to myself. Kenpachi swam over with his same stupid smirk plastered to his face as he stayed in the water and just sat in it leaning his head back on the stones relaxing. Out of the corner of my eye I examined him. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get wet but it was too late for that. Also he wasn't wearing anything but a towel around his waist. For some reason it gave me a fluttering feeling in my stomach and my cheeks began to flush. I quickly looking away trying to ignore him.

"Hey aren't you gonna say anything?" Kenpachi asked out of the blue. I looked at him confused but he had his eyes closed.

"I wasn't planning to. What do you want me to say?" I asked indifferent not getting what he was trying to say.

"Oh I don't know maybe I'm an idiot for leaving without a word to you so when you wake up you won't have any idea where I am." He said annoyed opening one eye looking at me. I furrowed my eyebrows confused at first but it slowly sunk in and I realized what he was saying.

"Just say it already." He persisted again getting more irritable but closing his eyes again waiting. I sighed and got up walking over to Kenpachi with my zanpakuto in hand. I picked his head up and slid my feet into the water behind him so now instead of his head laying on the rocks it was in my lap as I sat on the edge. I slowly took off his hair band letting his wet hair fall loose on my legs. I felt him tense in surprise at my actions.

"Ok I'm sorry for worrying you Kenpachi." I said softly looking down at his face as I brought my fingers though his wet hair slowly combing it out. His eyes snapped open at my words but he didn't move from his spot.

"I didn't say that." He said looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. I just closed my eyes and continued my actions.

"Of course you didn't Captain, of course you didn't." I hummed smiling contently soothing him even if he didn't want to admit that he needed it. He made a 'humph' sound before closing his eyes again. I felt his heart beat slow along with his breathing. I let a small giggle and he looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked agitated. I felt his breathing becoming ragged again so I kept calm not wanting to upset him anymore tonight.

"Nothing really. It's just even though you did give me quiet a fright, thinking back on it that was actually kind of really funny haha." I said thinking back on his little prank. He smirked and closed his eyes again letting out a small chuckle.

"Seeing you blow up then laugh your ass off like that was worth it." Kenpachi chuckled leaning more into me so his full weight of his back was against my legs and his head now closer to my stomach. I let out another giggle still pulling his long black hair through my fingers. I sighed and looked up at the sky again. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky and the moon shined the brightest I had seen it in a long time. It was very beautiful and it captivated me. Then I looked down to see Kenpachi staring up at me and the weird thing was his deep green eyes captivated me even more. I just stared down at him. I felt my cheeks get hot again.

"I think it's time I get out. I feel over heated and sleepy." I spoke in a drained voice looking away from his eyes rubbing my eyes and letting out a small yawn. I went to move back but I felt one of Kenpachi's hand catch one of my legs under the water. I snapped my head back to look at him and he just stared. I went to ask what was wrong but he turned so he was facing me spoke first.

"Tonight you'll stay in my room in my bed. No running off, no going back to your room, just no doing anything stupid. That is an order Mai." Kenpachi said stern and dead serious. I was taken aback at first but then nodded.

"Yes sir." I said looking him in the eyes again by accident and the fluttering came back. I got out of his grasp and stood up grabbing my zanpakuto. I felt his eyes studying my figure appreciatively as I walked away. I walked to the other hot springs then back into the shower room before throwing my towel in the dirty bin and changing back into the borrowed clothes quickly. I took my hair out and brushed it with an extra brush that was in there and then tied it back into the loose bun. I saw Kenpachi's sweatpants and boxers hanging on the wall and so I went back into the springs fully dressed and found him still relaxing.

"You coming or not?" I asked letting out another yawn. He sighed heavily before lifting himself and climbing out. I had turned around not wanting to see anything by accident. I heard a deep chuckle behind me then a pair of arms bring my back to their well built chest.

"What's wrong Mai? Never seen a real man looks like before?" Kenpachi teased. I elbowed him off me and turned around and scoffed at him but had to crane my neck since we were still so close and he was more then a foot taller then me.

"Humph as if, but I don't really think my experiences with the opposite gender have anything to do with you Captain nor is it any of your business. I'm leaving now." I said bluntly turning on my heel and walking away from him quickly before he had a chance to respond. I walked briskly out of the hot springs and out of the showers but slowed my pace slightly knowing he'd get mad if I left him behind. It wasn't more then 2 minutes and I wasn't even half way back to his office before I heard him in the distance leaving the showers. I started back to my normal pace not wanting him to know I waited. He caught up easily but looked surprised to see me not at his office yet. He didn't question it though and fell into step with me as we walked back in silence.

When we finally got back to his room about 3 minutes later he went to sleep on the right side where he had before but I caught his hand stopping him. He looked at me annoyed. I sighed and pulled him to the left side of the bed.

"Could you please sleep on that side? The reason I left before was because I couldn't fall asleep so if you sleep on the left I can go to sleep." I said walking over to the right and climbing in under the covers.

"Why does the side matter?" Kenpachi asked amused now.

"Because it just does." I mumbled rolling over with my back to him. He chuckled and rolled so his back was to me as well. I started to feel irritated and sat up suddenly. Kenpachi looked at me confused.

"Okay now I'm pissed. I can't fall asleep." I grumbled rubbing my temple. Kenpachi turned over facing me watching me amused. I could tell by his breathing and heart rate that he thought it was funny. I shot him a glared but then felt sleepy again. Then a realization came to me.

"Hey lay on your back and close your eyes." I said seriously looking at Kenpachi. He was taken aback.

"Why?" He asked sounding utterly confused and almost worried.

"Just do it please." I pleaded with him. He sighed and closed his eyes and laid on his back. I moved closer to him. I hesitantly placed my hand on his chest and I felt him slightly tense under me. I smirked slightly before place the side of my head of the left side of his chest. I heard his steady heartbeat and my body felt relaxed. I smiled and laid the rest of me next to him. My hands on his chest and my body next to his. Before he could speak I cut him off.

"Please just let me stay here. Your heartbeat is very soothing…please…" I pleaded and explained but trailed off starting to drift off. I heard him give a grunt before wrapping an arm around my waist and the other arm came over and he started to mess with the small pieces of loose hair around my face.

"What are y….?" I breathed out trying to asked what he was doing but was to sleepy. Kenpachi understood what I meant to say and I could almost hear his smirk.

"What? You're not the only one who can comb peoples hair." Kenpachi whispered chuckling. I sighed and shifted getting more comfy.

"Idiot…" I whispered before falling into a deep comforting sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mai's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling completely rested. I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost 10 meaning I really only got about 7 hours of sleep but still felt great. I went to stretch but saw I was still in Kenpachi's arms and laying on his chest. A deep scarlet blush covered my face instantly. His grip was weak so I slowly tried to get out of his hold. He gave a grunt and I froze. I had to come up with a scheme quick. A light bulb went off. A pillow on my side that we hadn't used was a long one and Kenpachi wouldn't notice for a while. I slipped it in my place and quickly darted off the bed. I waited for a moment and when all Kenpachi did was groan a little I knew I was safe. I knew he'd be mad if I just left without telling him so I decided to leave a note. It read:

_'I left at 10 am. Sorry, had things to do today and didn't want to wake you up. I'm making this list so if you need anything you'll know where to check. Only bug me if it's important. I don't have time for any nonsense today._

_Getting ready for the day in my room_

_Going to get new robes from Captain Unohana (not getting healed)_

_Talk with Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san_

_Deliver your finished paperwork to Captain Kuchiki, Komamura, Hitsugaya, and Kurotsuchi_

_Catch up with Captain Sui Feng about the Stealth Ops._

_Maybe talk with some lieutenants and seated shinigami (I do have a life and friends so don't act so surprised)_

_If I'm not with any of these people then don't look for me anymore, I have to speak with Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake **ALONE **please_

_Sincerely,_

_Mai :)'_

I stuck the note to the pillow so he'd probably notice right away either that or Yachiru would find it for him when she storms in like usual.

Task 1/7:

I snuck out silently taking my zanpakuto and flashing to my room so no one will be able to see me in my current state. I relaxed once I got in and plopped down onto my big comfy bed. I sighed and got back up leaving my zanpakuto on the bed and going into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and let it run a little while going back into my room. I sat in a little wooden chair in front of my dresser with a large mirror attached to it. I undid my hair letting it fall down to my hips. I pulled my brush through it getting out knots and such but the curls at the ends and the ones sculpting my face would just bounce back into place. I sighed giving up on them and left the ribbon on my dresser before stripping out of Kenpachi's clothes. I went in the bathroom locking the door behind me and took a quick shower. I got out drying off and then wrapping the towel around myself. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth, put on my deodorant, a splash off perfume, dried my hair, etc. When I was done my face looked even better as the bruises had faded slightly so I decided against make-up considering I didn't own any. I walked back into my room and grabbed out a aqua blue bra with matching panties and black tank top with spaghetti straps then some gray sports shorts. I slid them on and examined myself in the full length mirror on the door in the bathroom. I looked okay but the way it hugged my curves made me feel uncomfortable and the cuts and bruises stood out a little more with the contrary of my very fair skin with the dark clothing. I shrugged and went back out to my room and brushed my hair back leaving the bangs out and pulled it into my normal high ponytail with my ribbon. The curls bounced lightly at the ends. I sighed staring at my appearance before putting on a little vanilla lip gloss, slipping on my flip flops and heading towards the 4th division territory.  
><span>Task 27:  
>I had to basically go almost halfway across Seireitei to get to the 4th division from the 11th division. I decided the best way to be unseen and avoid questioning was by rooftop. I jumped on top of the barrack rooftops and raced towards Unohana's office knowing she's still be there this early. I hopped from rooftop to rooftop probably going too fast for untrained to see. I had to go through 1st division and a little of 9th division to get there on a straight shot. Every once in a while I'd see rarely very keen eyes flicker to my position but by the time they looked I had already disappeared onto the next roof. I got to the 4th division in a matter of 2-3 minutes this way and arrived in front of Unohana's office doors. I knocked lightly then waited for a response.<p>

"Come in Mai." I heard Unohana's soft motherly voice coo. I slid the door open smirking.

"You always can tell when it's me." I laughed thinking of all the times we'd done this before back when I was in this division not more then a couple years ago. I looked to see she hadn't looked at me yet so she didn't know I was injured. She looked up from some paperwork smiling but then let it fall as she furrowed her eyebrows seeing my injuries.

"It's not like you to show up here with all those injuries Mai. Would you like them healed?" Unohana asked kindly but concerned. I stepped all the way in letting the doors close behind me and bowing lowly to her.

"You're right it's not and no thank you Captain I'd rather prefer you saving you're skills and resources for someone more seriously hurt than myself. I simply came here to see if you could please kindly lend me a pair of robes seeing as mine were completely tattered from a little scuffle I had yesterday and you and I are both not the tallest people in the world, no offense intended Captain." I said shaking my head refusing politely then asking my request with a bow. She giggled lightly before coming over to me and patting my shoulder. I looked up to see her smiling at me kindly and nodding to my request. I smiled brightly as she gestured for me to follow her to her room. She spoke up though as we walked.

"You personality still hasn't changed from your days here. Don't misunderstand I think that's a wonderful thing. It'd be a joy to have more shinigami like you but that's just the thing no one is like you Mai. You're truly one of a kind." Captain Unohana said giggling quietly entering her room. A small blush came to my cheeks.

"Oh Captain Unohana you flatter me too much. I'm just me to be honest. I've never felt unique or special. I just wish to do as much as I possibly can to make life better for those who have impacted my life in someway." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly. She opened her closet and pulled out a pair of robes for me. Even though she weighed a little less then me she wore her robes loose so it'd fit me perfect. She handed them to me and then turned around so I could change there. As I kept my clothes on and just pulled them on over she spoke behind me still facing away.

"When you say things like that it makes me wonder how you ended up in the 11th division. I never thought such a woman as yourself could end up there. I realize your amazing strength and skill in fighting but I never thought you'd devote yourself to it. At first I pitied you but when I started getting my reports from the 11th division on just anything it was so much more detailed and understandable I knew it had to be you doing this. Also at meetings Kenpachi wasn't getting reprimanded as much for his division's behavior and also knew because of you. You being there has made a huge impact whether you've noticed or not. The 11th division isn't seen as a bunch of blood crazy morons wielding swords anymore. Slowly they're being respected more and more as a division." Unohana spoke kindly almost congratulating me. I had finished putting on the robes and assigned shoes by the time she was done and everything fit perfectly and so I tied my zanpakuto to my left hip. I laughed a little uneasy not thinking I'd made any impact. We walked out of her room and to the door of her office. I bowed thanking her and went to leave but stopped. I spoke to her without turning around not really thinking of my words before they came out.

"Captain Unohana about what you said. About me making an impact. I don't know if that's true or not but I do know this. The past 5 years of my life it's felt as if I've been tossed around from division to division. After the fifth time of being moved in two years I felt as if I didn't belong anywhere. Don't get me wrong everyone was kind to me each time only doing it so I could find a place best suited to my skills but I felt cheated out of a home. I'd just start to get use to the place and start getting closer with the division then bam I was sent away to start all over again being thrown into a new family of people I didn't know. I started becoming less kind to people and just following orders as told giving out orders to keep things in line then getting lost in books any free time I had. I felt as if I was slowly losing myself. Then Captain Kyoraku told me he was switching me. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku the one person I felt had always been there for me was switching me to the division known as the division for blood thirsty brutes. I felt betrayed. I didn't speak to him or anyone for days after I found out. Then I got there and my life was turned upside down. I found out the Captain was Kenpachi Zaraki and Vice Captain was Yachiru Kusajishi the two most dear people to me that I hadn't seen since before I decided I was going to go be a shinigami. I acted angry about it being stubborn and childish but really inside I was the happiest I've ever been. Being there with those men has made me realize so many things. For starters I've found out they're really all just one big dysfunctional family. They may have absolutely nothing in common yet they're always looking out for each other. They'll argue and get in fights and two seconds later be bloodied and bruised and laugh like nothing happened. At first I thought they were all insane but then I realized these people were the greatest people I've ever met. Loyal, hard-working, with a never giving up attitude when they put their mind to something, though I'll admit a little short tempered at times but I'm even like that. I think a lot of Captains pity me thinking this was my last resort. Though that's what I thought at first as well it's not at all. When I'm there I feel as if I'm home. For once in my life I feel wanted and secure. This division has brought the me I want to be back. People think because I'm there I'm changing it. That's not it though. The real truth is because I'm there people are now paying closer attention to the division and seeing the truth without making made up accusations. If Captains and shinigami alike want to pity me then fine let them they can pity me as much as their hearts desire but if they ever stop feeling sorry for me and look at me now as I am they will realize I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. I don't say any of this to you Captain as in insult or me trying to lecture you. I just wish for someone to know the truth. I thank you for your kindness now if you'll excuse me I still have some things to attend to." I had basically just told Captain Unohana my whole life story of my feelings but felt better to have let someone know. Captain Unohana had her back to me when I turned around but saw her nod in understanding. I smirked but before leaving I stopped.

"Oh yeah and could you please not mention my injuries to anyone please especially Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake." I asked kindly. She nodded again heading back to her desk. I sighed in relief before leaving the 4th division and heading back to my own at the same pace I came here with jumping across the rooftops going to find Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Task 3/7:

I found them easily. They were at the training grounds in the 11th division sparring. They saw me waiting against a beam in the walkway off the building next to them smirking enjoying watching them fight. They stopped to my disappointment and came over to me.

"Hey Mai-chan what are you doing up so early? Shouldn't you be resting?" Yumichika asked looking concerned at the injuries on my face.

"I had a lot of things to get done today so I thought I'd get a head start and I'm fine don't worry I had a hot spring bath last night so I feel refreshed. A lot better then normal to be honest." I said smirking waving off his worry. Ikkaku grunted. I looked at him with a 'What's your problem?' look. He furrowed his eyebrows growling then snapped.

"Did you get hit in the head or something last night? You're acting like nothing happened. You could've been and almost were raped! You realized that right?! If Yumichika and I didn't come when we did who knows what could've happened!" Ikkaku yelled getting in my face. Yumichika gave me a look that said 'He's right you know.' I sighed and nodded.

"I know I do realize that and I'm indebted to you both for saving me. The thing is though those men were drunk. They weren't conscious of what they were doing. I can't bring myself to hold a grudge against them. What's done is done. I can't go one living in the past. I just gotta get over it and move on with my life." I explained calmly. Ikkaku sighed knowing I was right and backed down.

"Hey there is something I wanted to talk with you about. I know I owe you two big time but I have a favor to ask of you two." I said lowering my voice and making a come here motion with my finger telling them to come closer. I whispered my idea to them and they looked a bit surprised.

"So what'd ya say?" I asked hopeful hoping they'd agree. Ikkaku and Yumichika cocked an eyebrow at each other before grinning.

"Sounds interesting. Count me in." Ikkaku said chuckling.

"Oh Mai-chan you're so diabolical. Wouldn't miss this for the world." Yumichika teased while laughing. I clapped my hands together excited before wrapping them both in a hug.

"Oh man you guys are the best!" I squealed as they stood there surprised.

"Okay tomorrow morning then. Don't forget." I yelled over my shoulder running off to get Kenpachi's paperwork.

"Got'cha!" Ikkaku yelled after me.

"Bye bye Mai-chan!" Yumichika yelled waving.

I knew no one saw this coming and I needed accomplices and knew those two would be perfect for the job. My plan would work perfectly I could feel it. I smiled as I got to Kenpachi's office and still heard him snoring. I giggled while grabbing his paperwork and then dashing out. I walked at my own pace this time as I carried the somewhat large stack to the first Captain on my list. Captain of the 6th division, Captain Kuchiki.

Task 4/7:

It was warm outside today. The wind was lightly bowling and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. A perfect spring day all together. It was pretty easy to figure out where Captain Kuchiki would be. I took my time walking there. It wasn't that far from my own division. I only had to walk through the 10th division to get there. I made it so his division about 11 am. I passed Renji on the way.

"Oh hey there Mai. What're you doing here?" He asked stopping in front of me. I looked from the stack of papers in my hands then back to him.

"Really? You couldn't figure this one out by yourself?" I asked in a sarcastic tone but then laughing lightly. Renji looked at me surprised. Back when I was a lieutenant I never made jokes often. I'd just kind of sit in the background and be amused with all their arguing so this was new to Renji. He snapped back to normal and blushed.

"Hey shut up. Excuse me for trying to make conversation." He pouted like a little kid crossing his arms and looking away. It made me laugh more and his blush deepened.

"I'm sorry Renji-san. That was rude of me. It's actually good to see you again. I haven't had a chance to speak with you in a while." I said bowing an apology but then smiling up at him. He sighed meaning he forgave me but when he looked back at me he looked at my face for the first time.

"Hey Mai what happened? Why is you're face all cut up?" He asked softer and looking concerned. I looked at him surprised but then smiled.

"Oh it's nothing just got in a little heated argument with some of my fellow division members. It looks worse then it actually is. You should understand that huh?" I said laughing it off. Renji didn't seem to buy it but before he could press the issue I cut him off.

"Oh man I almost forgot. I came here to drop off some of this paperwork to your Captain. I better get going I have a lot to do today since Captain Zaraki decided he was going to sleep in." I said smiling and stepping around him and waving goodbye. He seemed dazed but then snapped out of it.

"Oi he's not in his office right now!" Renji called after me. I turned around while walking and nodded to him.

"I know! Who would want to be on a day like this?!" I yelled smiling before disappearing around a corner. I went to Kuchiki's office and out of respect knocked. When I got no answer as expected I let myself in. I set a quarter of the stack of papers on his desk that were for him, lightening my load. I knew Renji would probably forget so I thought I'd tell him personally what I left him. I walked around a little before I found his hiding place. He was by a stream surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The place he always was whenever he wanted to take a break. I sighed and set my papers on the floor of the division building before stepping onto the grass. I flash stepped behind a tree close to him and leaned on it relaxing as well.

"Whoever is there leave." He demanded monotone without looking at me. I pouted and stepped from behind the tree and leaned on the side of it with my arms crossed.

"Awe Captain Kuchiki is that anyway to greet an old subordinate. I just came to inform you of something but I guess you'll never know." I pouted but then shrugged teasing in a sing-song voice. He looked out of the corner of his eye interested.

"You seem to be in a good mood today Mai. What is it you came to inform me of?" Once again still monotone and indifferent but a hidden amusement. I laughed lightly.

"I am. Thank you for actually noticing Captain and I just came to inform you I came here to drop off some papers. I left them on your desk. Well that's all bye bye then." I said pushing off the tree and going to leave but his voice stopped me.

"What happened?" He asked never turning around to even look at me. I scoffed a little.

"Seeing how technically you're not my Captain anymore and also not to mention I've been treating so rudely this visit I really don't feel entitled to tell you. Be nicer next time and maybe I'll tell you then." I said smirking devilishly before waving grabbing my papers and flash stepping away leaving him irritable.

I walked across the 6th division in a short stroll going right to their neighboring division the 7th division. Their Captain being Captain Komamura. A sweet and gentle Captain. Very loyal and always kind. Protecting those he cares for without a second thought. Back when I was in his division as his 5th seat we found a strong friendship in each other and though we didn't see each other much now a days we still continued to be very good friends. I was one of the few who had seen his face before Kenpachi broke his mask letting the whole world see him. I made it to his office swiftly getting tired of the papers in my hands. I knocked on the door lightly and waited for a response.

"Come in." I heard his deep voice call. I smiled opening the door and seeing him with his back to me looking at his office window enjoying the breeze.

"Good morning Captain Komamura. I came by to drop off some papers from Captain Zaraki but it's seems I disturbed your relaxed state." I joked laughing lightly at the content look that was on his face. I walked forward and placed a third of the papers on his desk. I turned around quickly to leave but then Komamura turned around as well.

"Good morning. You seem in quite a good mood Mai. Why don't you stay a while and share some hot tea with an old Captain?" He asked kindly being sincerely nice. I sighed feeling ashamed.

"I'm deeply sorry Captain. As great as that sounds right now I can't. I have to drop off the rest of this and still get in contact with some people. I really wish I could but as of right now I'd be bad for me to do so." I said gripping the papers tighter feeling guilty shaking my head trying to sound as casual as possible. I wanted to keep my injuries to myself as long as possible. Komamura sensed something was wrong.

"Is it really that important you can't have chai tea with me?" Komamura asked almost offended but unknown to me he was secretly scheming noticing I wouldn't face him. I let out a gasp and whirled around with sparkles in my eyes.

"Chai?" I asked unbelieving thinking he had my favorite tea but then snapped out of it when I saw his scowling face. I looked at him confused until I realized he was seeing my bruised and cut face. I glared at him realizing he was just tricking me.

"That's low Captain." I growled snapping back around and heading for the door.

"Stop and that's an order Mai ." Komamura ordered sternly. I stopped with my hand only a few inches from the door. I brought my hand back to my side while my other held the stack of papers. I stood there not turning to face him and following the bare minimum of his instructions.

"Who did this? Was it Kenpachi? I swear I'll-" Komamura growled angrily but I cut him off abruptly whirling around.

"No! Kenpachi would never!" I yelled at him angrily feeling the need to defend Kenpachi. Komamura looked at me surprised but then looked confused.

"Then who… Those men. It was the men from that division wasn't it. I told Kyoraku this would be a bad idea sending you there but he refused to think logically. Damn those blood thirsty, brain dead, sons of a…" Komamura started his rant clenching his fist but he was so infuriated he seemed to not notice my rising anger. I finally snapped.

"Enough Sajin!" I yelled at the top of my lungs cutting him off once again. He looked at me in complete shock for two reasons. One I had just blew my lid and two because I just called him by his first name completely breaking my moral code of always respecting superiors.

"Have you ever sat down and spoke with those men? Do you know their lives and their stories? Have you ever even looked them in the eye? No I didn't think so." I growled through clenched teeth holding the papers in my hands tighter and staring deep into his eyes as I felt mine dilated and become cat like slits staring him down. His eyes were trapped by my stare as he looked hurt by my words. I sighed and went back to normal but looked at him disappointed.

"Geez and here I thought you of all people would understand. I can't believe you just stood and felt you had the right to criticize my division, a division you've never known. You have no right and nor will you ever until you've lived with those men. I thought you'd get that after what you've been through. I guess I was wrong this time…" I shook my head and looked back at him. He stared me astonished by my words then his eyes filled with self hatred knowing I was right. He looked down and opened his mouth to speak but by the time he looked back up the doors to his office were already closed and a rush of wind filled his office as I took my leave.

I ran quickly at first feeling the pain that pricked at my heart. I had just yelled at one of my long time friends and not to mention he's a captain. I didn't know what had gotten into me. I slowed my pace when I saw I was already in the 10th division territory. I could tell because it usually was a bit chillier here then other division. Right now it's what I need though, something to cool me off. It was quiet today. Not much going on. A usual thing in this division, well most of the time at least. That was until I got closer to Captain Hitsugaya's office an angry voice rung out.

"Rangiku!" I recognized the voice and the shrilling laughter followed and sweat dropped knowing this was their regular fight. I stood outside the doors debating on whether to enter or just leave the papers outside. They were going back and forth as Captain Hitsugaya yelled at his lieutenant for slacking off and she yelled at him telling him to loosen up. I sighed deciding to get this over with. I lightly knocked on the door and when they didn't seem to hear I let myself in. Still unaware of my presence I walked passed them and set the papers on his desk then turned to see Rangiku laying on the couch hung-over with Toshiro standing over her looking extremely agitated. I let out a chuckle.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto why don't you stop teasing Captain Hitsugaya. All that annoyance can't be good for his health." I said chuckling as they both looked surprised I was there but then saw the door open and rubbed the back off their heads sheepishly embarrassed they hadn't noticed me.

"But Mai he's being so mean to me. All I did was have a few drinks. I mean really who wants to be stuck in an office all day with this little kid bossing you around?" Rangiku pouted at me leaning over the couch.

"Who are you calling a little kid?! I'm your Captain! And it's not like you do anything anyways!" Toshiro yelled down at her as she covered her ears looking bored. I let out another chuckle as I walked over with the little bit of papers I had in hand.

"Now come on you guys you can't keep doing this all day. It's too nice outside for this and Lieutenant Matsumoto it's not right to look down on Captain Hitsugaya that way. He's a very respectable Captain and hey in a couple 100 years you won't be calling him a little kid anymore. Then he'll probably be even more powerful then Captain Kyoraku. Not to mention by then he'll probably be the most handsome man in all of Seireitei. Breaking hearts where ever he goes." I laughed nudging Toshiro as his cheeks started to blush.

"Yeah yeah I know." Rangiku grumbled rolling over on the couch and going back to sleep. Toshiro looked annoyed but I quickly averted his attention so the yelling wouldn't start again.

"Oh yeah I brought you some papers Captain. I left them on your desk. Well I should be going I still got a few more stops before I can head back." I said smiling. I bowed and turned to leave but his voice stopped me.

"Hey Mai-san…did you really mean that…you know… what you said about me…?" His voice sounded timid and when I looked back his expression matched his voice. I stared at him for a second before I smiled at him.

"Of course Captain Hitsugaya. I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it, right? You truly are a great Captain, as well as the other Captains but most of them have reached their highest point of achievement. You are equals with them yet you still have so much time and potential to keep improving unlike most because of your young age. I have a great deal of respect for you Captain so please continue to keep becoming better. If you do there will be plenty of wonderful things waiting for you in the future." I spoke kindly smiling at him. He stared at me cheeks flushed but something hidden in his eyes that seemed to be happiness. A small smile broke out on his face before he bowed to me in respect. I nodded and turned to leave but thought again and looked back at him.

"By the way you look very handsome when you smile. You should do it more often Captain Hitsugaya. Thank you for your kindness. See ya later." I waved and then left leaving him standing there grinning to himself. I took a few steps away from the door but then heard two loud gasps.

"What happened to her face?!" The two inside the office yelled simultaneously. I smirked as I flash stepped away quick. Sometimes I'm really grateful for slow oblivious friends.

My last paperwork stop had me a bit nervous though I'd never show it. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi could really give me the creeps sometimes. Sure we got along but the way he talked of things like everything was a test subject really irked me the wrong way. Not to mention that get up he wears. I accidentally walked in on him in the bath once and didn't even know it was him until he spoke. He's actually quite handsome though. I pushed the thoughts aside and continued my very fast pace running. It was a good distance away so I figured I'd just run instead of a long walk. I got there in no time at all and ran into Nemu almost immediately. She looked at me and then smiled before hopping over rooftops then appeared at my side.

"Why hello Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. How are you today?" I asked kindly. Nemu had it hard whether she knew it or not so I treated her with the utmost respect hoping she'd know kindness from at least one person.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just patrolling the division. And there's no need for you to flatter me so Mai-sama." She spoke bashfully looking down with pink cheeks.

"Oh nonsense. You are a lieutenant, right? Well then I'll treat you as such. Please tell me, is Captain Kurotsuchi in his office? I have some papers to deliver to him." I said chuckling as her blush darkened.

"Um yes actually. He's been quite irritable lately. He won't admit to it but it's been because you haven't been around in quite some time. He seems to have taken a liking to the long talks you two would have about anything and everything. It was very insightful to him. Oh and Mai-sama may I ask what happened to your physical appearance?" It was my turn to blush now. I never knew Mayuri had ever actually listened to what I had to say back when I use to be a member here.

"Oh this? I just got in a little scuffle with some of my members. It's nothing really. Thank you for the info Lieutenant. I'll let you get back to work then. Goodbye." I bowed and then flashed away. I appeared in front of his office doors. Well his office wasn't really an office. It was more like a lab. I knocked and heard a very agitated come in from the other side. I opened the doors slowly and peeked my head in to see Mayuri at his huge computer screen sitting in the chair bored.

"Um good morning Captain. I came to drop off some papers. Not trying to be nosey but did I disturb anything? You sound angry." I asked giving an awkward half smile trying not to be too persistent. Mayuri looked up from his seat surprised and just stared at me standing in the doorway before getting up and walking my way. I watched him confused. He stopped right in front of me and took the papers. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in as the door shut behind. I grew increasingly wary of what was going on. He set the papers on his desk and walked briskly over to the large screen still pulling me as he went. I went to ask him what he was doing but he threw me down and I landed in a soft chair. I looked up to see him pulling another chair and placing it in front of me and sitting down facing me.

"Talk. What happened to you?" He demanded very sternly. I let out a breathy laugh and smiled at him.

"Nothing really Captain. I just got in a little heated argument that's all. My deepest apologies Captain but I cant stay here and talk with you today. I still have a lot of work to get done. Please excuse me." I stood and bowed but as I got closer to the door I heard him give a very faint sigh. I knew it wasn't intended for me to hear. I turned and saw a lonely expression on his face as he looked at the ground. I felt very guilty and groaned as I marched back over and stood in front of him. He looked up at me suspicious.

"If you wanted to talk that badly you could've come and found me you know? Ugh you're so ridiculous. I'll be back tonight to talk. If you go to bed early I won't forgive you." I stated firm and annoyed. I bowed again before marching away and leaving his office. Not long after his psychotic laughter filled the whole division.

Task 5/7:

I laughed and flash stepped away and went to the 2nd division. I went to the training ground knowing she was probably there. Captain Sui-Feng was one of my favorite friends. I could very easily get along with her. When I appear under the shade of a building surrounding the area I saw Yoruichi was there talking with her. I smirked at their happy faces. They noticed me a second later and both smiled. I had known Yoruichi for a long time and could always laugh with her.

"Good morning Mai-chan. What are you doing? Come over here and join us." Yoruichi smiled and gestured me to go over. I took a step but saw Captain Sui-Feng's upset face. I knew their visits were rare together and Sui-Feng idolized Yoruichi so I backed off. Plus I knew they'd both be marching to the 11th division with a can of whop ass ready if they saw my condition playing a role of big sister like they always had done for me.

"I apologize Yoruichi-sama and Captain Sui-Feng but actually I just remembered there's something I must do. I'll come back another time though. Please excuse me." I said laughing sheepishly and then bowing.

"Are you sure Mai? Is everything okay?" Sui-Feng asked suspicious noticing my distance and odd behavior. I nodded but they swapped looks and started heading my way. I looked at them surprised and worried knowing if they got too close they'd see.

"Why don't you come into the sun Mai. It's a beautiful day out. You should get some sun for you're pale skin." Yoruichi suggested but her voice held a lot of suspicion and plotting behind it. They both knew something was up and I had to think of something fast.

"Um sorry but I burn easily in the sun. Well I just came to talk so I'll be going now. Goodbye Captain Sui-Feng and Yoruichi-sama. Have a good day." I hurriedly said an flash stepped out of there as quickly as possible leaving them once again stunned by my increasing speed.

Task 6/7:

I really wanted to visit some old friends today but seeing as how my appearance was I just couldn't. There'd be too many questions and rumors would start. I'd just have to wait until I was healed. I sighed as I ran across the roof tops in a full out sprint to Captain Jushiro Ukitake's office. This was gonna be hard to do but if I kept away that'd only make them worry more.

Task 7/7:

I made it to Captain Ukitake's office to find him outside on his patio sipping tea and enjoying nature. I walked over and stood a couple feet behind him thinking out what I planned on doing.

"Is something wrong Mai?" Jushiro asked not looking at me but feeling my presence. I laughed lightly but I think he felt the nervousness hidden behind it.

"No Captain Ukitake nothing at all. I actually would like to talk with Captain Kyoraku and you about something. Would you mind going to his office with me?" I asked politely waiting for his response.

"Of course Mai." Jushiro said going to get up and turn around but I quickly stopped him by holding down his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Captain but could you please cover your eyes. Don't ask why and please don't peek. Can you promise to do that for me?" I pleaded keeping his head looking away from me. He hesitantly nodded and covered his eyes with one hand while I grabbed his other and flash stepped to Shunsui's usual rooftop hideout. I lead Jushiro to him and stood beside him. Jushiro laid down beside his friend with his eyes firmly closed.

"Ah my two favorite visitors." Shunsui said about to look up from under his hat but I quickly pushed it back down over his face. He was surprised and didn't move. Jushiro must've heard us.

"We're not suppose to look at her today but she wants to speak with us about something. She won't explain why and she said no peeking." Jushiro explained to his best friend. Kyoraku smirked and went along with it. I sat down between them and they put their heads on my lap showing they couldn't see. I slowly played with their hair, pulling my fingers gently through it. I sighed and continued to play while I talked serious.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I know I haven't been around a lot and I don't see you as often now but I'm constantly thinking of you. I'm always wondering if your okay and if your staying out of trouble. I miss being with you all the time and laughing together and having fun. I really miss how things use to be but I guess this is life huh? But I also wanted to tell you that I'm extremely happy were I am now. I don't think I'll ever come to regret being put in the 11th division ever. So I don't want you guys worrying about me because I'll be alright. I realized last night that everything is finally going to be okay." I spoke softly and playing with their hair. Both of them reached up and grabbed a piece of hair from my long ponytail and held it in their hand.  
>"Why are you speaking like this Mai?" Kyoraku asked quietly.<br>"I just don't want you two to worry." I answered confused by what he meant but then Jushiro rephrased it so I understood.  
>"But why do you sound like you're saying goodbye?" He asked in a worried tone.<br>"Because I am. Don't worry it's just temporarily. Maybe about a month or so. I'll come to you when I can see you again so please don't come to me." I said sadly but then stern to make sure they got the message. Both of them held my hair tighter but not hurting me.  
>"What are you keeping from us Mai? I thought we trusted each other." Shunsui said almost sounding hurt.<br>"I do trust. But I also know you well enough to know that my opinion loses worth when we believe you know better." I said back conveying just as much hurt in my voice. Then I felt it. The strong spiritual pressure hit my right before my sensitive eyes heard the shrill complaining voice of my vice captain followed by a deep annoyed growl in the distance. I let out a sigh but it wasn't of annoyance and I couldn't understand what it was.  
>"It seems my Captain has finally caught up with me. I'm sorry Captains but I should be going." I said going to stand up but Jushiro's hand caught my own.<br>"Mai wait-" Jushiro began to plea but opened his eyes on instinct. He stopped short and just stared at me wide eyed as I gapped in bewilderment. His eyes began to quiver in horror at my sliced and bruised skin. Tears began to sting at my eyes. His hand began to squeeze mine tighter.  
>"Shunsui." Jushiro called seriously while still staring at me. Shunsui lazily lifted his hat and looked over at my standing form. His eyes widen at he sat there stunned staring at my injured skin and tear filled eyes. Reality slowly sat back in for me and I gasped pulling my hand from Jushiro's hard grasp.<br>"You promised! You both are liars! I hate you!" I yelled at them as tears streamed down my cheeks for the first time ever in front of them. They both quickly stood but I ran. I ran not knowing where I was going as I let my feet take control.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mai's POV:

Tears still cascaded down blurring my vision. I turned a corner only to run into something hard making me stumbled back slightly but I caught my balance before I fell. I looked up to be greeted with the annoyed stare of Kenpachi. He saw my tears and furrowed his eyebrows. Yachiru popped up over his shoulder staring at me confused.

"Why is Tiger-chan crying Kenny?" She asked using the new nickname she had gave me a couple days ago. Before I could say anything Kenpachi put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I gasped slightly before I gave in and clutched at his robes burying my face into them. I gave light sobs but finally relaxed enough where the tears began to slow. I felt the two Captains arrive but halt at the scene in front of them. I stopped the sobs and tears immediately but stayed in place not moving.

"Mai." I heard Jushiro call almost in a warning tone. I sighed and got back my composure. I let go of Kenpachi and he let go of me as I turned around to face the two of them. They stared in shock and anger. Mostly still not recovered from my wounds. I stared at them serious now, not wavered and ready to face them.

"Mai tell us what happened." Shunsui ordered while giving Kenpachi an accusing stare. I only narrowed my eyes at them making Shunsui look back to me again. I just stared while they waited for an answer. I knew I was going to answer them but when Kenpachi did I was caught off guard.

"She was kidnapped, tied up and almost raped by some of my men." Kenpachi stated clearly while Yachiru looked confused. I whipped around giving him an annoyed look while he just stared at me. Shunsui and Jushiro both had their hands balled into fists.

"Bring them here." Shunsui ordered. Kenpachi nodded and looked at Yachiru and told her the names of who to bring. She chirped happily and ran of in the direction of our division.

Only a few seconds later was there a group of 10 guys standing in front of us all bruised and cut up as well as looking horrified. I stared at them with apologetic eyes. They saw Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake and got down on one knee quickly showing respect.

"We've heard of your actions. We will distribute the punishment." Shunsui said serious and angered. They all looked horrified but stayed put waiting. I looked shocked at them but they continued to stare at the men in front of us. I looked back at Kenpachi and he had the same indifferent look as he stared away with Yachiru once again on his back. I saw them raise their hands and draw their swords. They knew who was the one who ordered all of them and went to him. I saw them pull back their swords and forward aiming at his heart. I gasped horrified and quickly tried to act. The man cringed back but opened his eyes to see a drop of blood hit his nose and a two blades crisscrossed not even an inch from his face. His eyes opened wide at the sight of my standing figure in front of him facing the two captains arms spread protectively in front of the group of men. He then gasped when he saw the two swords lodged all the way through my lower abdomen. I stared at the my two former best friends with a serious and warning stare. They looked at me stunned and their hands fell limp to their side in horror of what they'd done. I grabbed the hilts and slowly pulled the both out never wincing in pain. I threw their swords to the ground in front of their feet covered in my blood. I bent down in front the man who just the night before I had glared at and now gave him a gentle smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked kindly looking through his glasses and into his eyes. Dazed he just nodded.

"Good. Now go back to the division and take them with you. Wait there until further instructions. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." I ordered him and then whispered the last two sentences in his ear. He nodded once again and jut looked at me in pure bewilderment before standing with me and smirking at me.

"Yachiru will please escort them back and wait for Kenpachi and I in the division?" I called over my shoulder to Yachiru as I still acted completely oblivious to my blood pouring out of me in great quantities. She hopped off Kenpachi and nodded happily before jumping on the guys back and pointing towards the way of the 11th division. They all flash stepped away in a second. I turned and faced the two Captains who still looked at me in horror. I lost it.

"What the hell were you two thinking?! This was my problem this had nothing to do with you! Beside going and ordering your own version of an execution? That would not be justified if he didn't have a hearing. You could've gotten in serious trouble for something like that and lost your ranking. Did you ever stop to think?!" I yelled at the coming back up on the patio. Then I turned to face the amused looking Kenpachi.

"And you! You mind explaining to me what the hell that was?! You just sold out your own subordinates so quickly and without even the tiniest sense of guilt! Do you have no heart?! Are you not a man?! You are their Captain! That division is suppose to be your family! You know people you protect and care for?! If that is how you are to your division then I will never respect you as my Captain!" I yelled even more angrily at him making him narrow his eyes in anger. Just then our stare down was interrupted.

"You were very right about Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. If they would've proceeded then they would've been punished severely for not giving those men a fair trial. That was very brave of you Tora-san." Yamamoto said appearing behind me and patting my head. I relaxed with a sigh and tuned around to face him.

"Thank you Head-Captain Yamamoto. So a fair trial will be held then. If I may sir could I please attend and contribute on to how they are to be punished? It is concerning me after all." I asked with a bow.

"Of course Tora-san. It will be held today at 5 p.m. Please be there promptly or the decision will be decided without you. I also have something to ask of you after the meeting. Now please go visit the 4th division. You are loosing a lot of blood." Yamamoto agreed before leaving in a flash. I stood straight and let out an exhausted sigh. He was correct I was now form a puddle of blood around me. Shunsui and Jushiro watched cautiously as I took a step but before my foot ever touched the ground I wobbled and lost my balance. I began to fall forwards I heard their worried calls but the world went black before I could even touch the floor.

I groggily awoke to the sounds of beeping. I opened my eyes to see I was in a hospital room in the 4th division. I looked over to see Isane Kotetsu the lieutenant of the 4th division next to me looking at a chart. I was good friends with Isane for a long time so I wasn't surprised by the concerned look on her face. I looked to my arms to find an IV line in each. One giving me blood and the other giving me IV medicine. I felt sore but better then I had before. I sat up making Isane realize I was awake. She hurriedly came to my side.

"Mai-san you shouldn't be moving around too much. Please try to relax and not open anything. We healed all your minor injuries but the gash on your inner thigh and the two gashes in your abdomen were too large. Captain Unohana said she would take care of them when she got back though." Isane said hurriedly and frustrated. I nodded but looked out the window and looked back her worried.

"Isane-sama what time is it?" I asked cautiously afraid to hear the answer. She looked at her watch.

"Um right now it's exactly 4:56. Why?" Isane mumbled out then asked wondering about my sudden urgent attitude.

"Oh no. Isane-sama I have to go now. I thank you for doing all of this but I have to go to that meeting." I said hurriedly trying to get off the hospital bed and realizing I was in new shinigami robes. Isane blocked my way though.

"You mustn't being standing Mai-san. Your injuries will open. Please think this through." She said flustered and trying to push me back on the bed. Annoyed I grabbed her hands and held them in my own and looked into her eyes.

"I have thought it through and I see two options. One I rip out these IV's and open my wounds getting away or two you take them out your way and I promise to not open my wounds and go to that meeting. It's your choice Isane-sama. Please I need you to do this for me." I said very seriously making her stop and think. She groaned and began to take out the IVs. When they were out I stood and hugged her happily

"Thank you so much Isane-sama. I owe you big time. See you later." I said letting her go and heading out the window. I jumped to the rooftops knowing I had exactly two minutes to make it there. I sprinted faster then lightning and also grabbed my ribbon and tied my hair back in a loose low ponytail. I bolted for the meeting room pushing my legs to go faster as if my life depended on it. I could almost here the seconds tick by in my head. 5...4...3...2...1. I jumped down to a pair of fusuma doors and slammed them open. I looked to see all the 10 captains a bit stunned. I panted heavily still holding onto the doors. I saw they hadn't begun yet and relief washed over me. I let out a shaky almost trembling unsure chuckle.

"I…made it…" I panted smirking with a look disbelief in my eyes. Yamamoto smirked and motioned for me to come in. I did so and closed the doors behind me. I straightened up and dusted myself off and straightening my clothes as well.

"Tora-san please come to my side so this meeting can commence.(*walks across the floor passing everyone but still looking straight ahead and stands next to him facing everyone*) Well as some of you are aware this meeting concerns the wellbeing of Mai Tora. Last night she was attacked. Maybe you could explain that to us Tora-san." Yamamoto suggested glancing at me. My eyes cased downwards and I bit the inside of my lip lightly knowing I couldn't say it. Everyone stared waiting. Kenpachi intervened again.

"I could tell you better then she can old man." Kenpachi said smugly with a scoff. My head snapped up and I glared at him hard as I felt my pupils dilate again and become slits. Everyone watched us surprised by my little display of hatred.

"Well if you believe so Captain Zaraki then proceed." Yamamoto offered looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I know so. Last night she came in my office trying to do paperwork all bloodied up and I forced her to…explain to her what happened in detail." Kenpachi said with a chuckle in between his pause not saying I had used my secret power. He continued.

"She had been out roaming and reading. When she noticed it was 1 in the morning she decided to go back to her room. She was far away from the barracks when she bumped into 10 of our men. They were drunk and decided to have some fun. Mai says she could've killed them but one of them wrapped a spiritual repressor around her throat. She punched him though and broke his nose knocking him out but then more were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Just being able to stand they took their chance. They took her to any empty training room and tied her to a post. They tried to toy with her but she still tried to fight and even made one of them bust their head. She was losing consciousness and hope but two of my men Ikkaku and Yumichika had found her sword and her book and came in to stop them. So all the got to do was rough her up a bit but nothing farther then that." Kenpachi explained very bluntly but exactly precise. Yamamoto looked at me for confirmation. I let out a sigh and nodded. I looked up to see all faces annoyed and agitated. I looked back to the floor again.

"Well very good then Captain Zaraki. Tell me their names so we can bring them here." Yamamoto requested. Kenpachi told him and in a flash Chojiro Sasakibe his lieutenant was at his side nodding before flashing off again. In seconds the doors were opened and in walked the 10 men. The all got on their knee and bowed their heads. The air was extremely tense. I looked up and saw all ten of them glancing up at me worried. I gave a gentle grin showing I was still going to hold my promise. Their eyes seemed relieved as they looked back to the ground.

"We have all heard of last nights occurrences and will decided your punishment. Do you deny what you did to Mai Tora last night?" Yamamoto asked.

"No Head-Captain Yamamoto. We will receive any punishment given." They all said together making me smirk. Yamamoto nodded.

"Then you captains may decide amongst yourselves as what their punishment should be. Tora-san feel free to offer your opinion as well." Yamamoto said and I nodded. He tapped his staff and the conversation began. Sui-feng and Komamura were the ones who were offering up execution immediately and Kuchiki agreed with them. Toshiro seemed to believe that they should be torture as I was and Mayuri was all for that. Kyoraku and Ukitake thought it best to go with execution as well but only two captains stayed silent, Unohana and Kenpachi. I would open my mouth to speak but kept getting talked over. It quickly started to piss me off. After the tenth time I snapped.

"Oh my god do you ever shut up and listen to what someone else has to say?! I know I'm no damn Captain but this does involve me! Did anyone ever stop to wonder what I thought perhaps?!" I yelled out grabbing all their attention and shutting them up. They stared bewildered.

"What are your thoughts Mai-san?" Unohana asked kindly looking at me almost proud for me speaking out. I sighed and smirked.

"I wish to punish them myself." I suggested devilishly. They looked surprised.

"Do you wish to execute them Tora-san?" Yamamoto asked wondering what I meant. I scoffed a little and began to walk to the men kneeling on the floor shaking in terror.

"Oh no Head-Captain I don't intend to kill them. What I have in mind is much worse then death." I said evilly as I stopped in front of the first man and grabbed his chin making him look into my evil stare. He shivered in fright but I relaxed my gaze to him to show him it was going to be fine. He gulped and relaxed a little. I turned with a sigh and put on a serious look.

"Head-Captain these are my men. From now on I'd really wish for everyone not from our squad to not let our matters concern them. In all honesty this meeting wasn't needed and wasted everyone's time. All I want to do right now is go home with my family." I said looking from Yamamoto to the men. They looked back at me with smiles and tears in their eyes. Before anyone could protest though my voice was heard but I wasn't speaking. I looked to see Captain Unohana holding a voice recorder and she replayed what I had said to her earlier.

"Captain Unohana about what you said. About me making an impact. I don't know if that's true or not but I do know this. The past 5 years of my life it's felt as if I've been tossed around from division to division. After the fifth time of being moved in two years I felt as if I didn't belong anywhere. Don't get me wrong everyone was kind to me each time only doing it so I could find a place best suited to my skills but I felt cheated out of a home. I'd just start to get use to the place and start getting closer with the division then bam I was sent away to start all over again being thrown into a new family of people I didn't know. I started becoming less kind to people and just following orders as told giving out orders to keep things in line then getting lost in books any free time I had. I felt as if I was slowly losing myself. Then Captain Kyoraku told me he was switching me. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku the one person I felt had always been there for me was switching me to the division known as the division for blood thirsty brutes. I felt betrayed. I didn't speak to him or anyone for days after I found out. Then I got there and my life was turned upside down. I found out the Captain was Kenpachi Zaraki and Vice Captain was Yachiru Kusajishi the two most dear people to me that I hadn't seen since before I decided I was going to go be a shinigami. I acted angry about it being stubborn and childish but really inside I was the happiest I've ever been. Being there with those men has made me realize so many things. For starters I've found out they're really all just one big dysfunctional family. They may have absolutely nothing in common yet they're always looking out for each other. They'll argue and get in fights and two seconds later be bloodied and bruised and laugh like nothing happened. At first I thought they were all insane but then I realized these people were the greatest people I've ever met. Loyal, hard-working, with a never giving up attitude when they put their mind to something, though I'll admit a little short tempered at times but I'm even like that. I think a lot of Captains pity me thinking this was my last resort. Though that's what I thought at first as well it's not at all. When I'm there I feel as if I'm home. For once in my life I feel wanted and secure. This division has brought the me I want to be back. People think because I'm there I'm changing it. That's not it though. The real truth is because I'm there people are now paying closer attention to the division and seeing the truth without making made up accusations. If Captains and shinigami alike want to pity me then fine let them they can pity me as much as their hearts desire but if they ever stop feeling sorry for me and look at me now as I am they will realize I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life. I don't say any of this to you Captain as in insult or me trying to lecture you. I just wish for someone to know the truth. I thank you for your kindness now if you'll excuse me I still have some things to attend to." The recording played out my words and I just stood there slowly starting to blush from embarrassment. Eventually my cheeks were cherry red and I looked at the ground and fiddled with my fingers. When it finished I was taken off guard when I was attacked into a bunch of hugs.

"Awe Mai-chan! You're so cute!" A couple of the 11th division men said holding me while the others crowded around wanting to see my face too. They weren't being perverts but more like a father with a daughter-complex. I only blushed harder making them coo more and hold onto me. I eventually looked up at their smiling chuckling faces and smiled too. I ended up holding them back laughing at their childishness. I forgot where I was until I heard Kenpachi chuckle at the scene and smile his famous smile. He went back to looking bored.

"Are we done here now gramps?" Kenpachi asked smirking. Yamamoto smiled and nodded.

"You men are to go back to your division and wait for Tora-san. Tora-san you may stay her and leave in a moment." Yamamoto ordered. The men reluctantly let go and flashed away. I stood there grinning and nodded to Unohana in thanks. She just smirked and nodded back. Yamamoto tapped his staff showing it wasn't over yet. I looked at him waiting for what he wanted to discuss with me.

"Tora-san I know I've discussed this with you before in private but I wish for the rest of the Captains to know of my intentions. Tora-san I think you know what I am speaking of but I will make myself clear so there is no misunderstandings. Tora-san I wish for you to take one of the three open slots as a Captain of the Gotei 13. Which ever one you want is yours. Just pick." Yamamoto asked of me which made the other captains stare at me wide eyed. I let out a sigh and frowned.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto my response still stays the same. I will not take your offer. There are plenty of shinigami here busting their backs for hundreds of years to work for higher ranks. I've only been a shinigami for 5 years. I'm no where near as deserving as them. Now I've except your offer time after time to keep me as a lieutenant or at the least a seat officer but I will not go farther then that. Please understand Head-Captain." I explained rationally staring into his eyes to show my seriousness. He sighed in disappointment but nodded.

"I understand Tora-san. Even though there is a flaw in your logic. Though others are working hard for higher up spots. Your in a high spot and are much stronger then you want to let on." he said in a matter of fact way. I smirked but just shrugged showing my answer remained. He stood and tapped his staff showing the meeting was now over and we could do as we please. I turned but was stopped by a hand on my arm. I looked to see in was a gloved paw. I looked up to see Komamura looking down at me with a sad expression. I tilted my head confused.

"Mai-chan I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. You were right. It was wrong of me to assume so cruelly." Komamura apologized. I sighed and grabbed both his large paw like hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for Captain Komamura. It was wrong of me to act so harshly towards you. You were only looking out for me and I went and yelled so harshly. Please try to look past my protective nature." I said holding his hands in mine with a sorrowful look as I looked into his eyes. He seemed surprised but gently held back and smiled.

"It's okay Mai-chan. I accept all of you just as you are as you have done with me. So it's alright to say I'm forgiven?" He asked looking hopeful. I lightly laughed but nodded and we released hands. Just then Shunsui and Jushiro popped out of no where and were standing at my right side.

"Are we are forgiven too?" They both said happily and hopeful giving me puppy eyes. I looked at them with a death glare.

"Go burn in hell." I stated bluntly. If looks could kills they would already been torn to shreds. They winced back and Komamura looked at me surprised. I turned and walked towards the doors again to see Kenpachi waiting for me. I smirked and went to go to him but a voice made me stop.

"Mai don't forget about tonight. If you don't show I won't forgive you." Mayuri came by and whispered in my ear. I stopped shock and he walked away smirking. I chuckled but nodded and once again went towards the door. Kenpachi looked over my head annoyed and then back at me suspicious wondering what Mayuri said to me. I just looked at him bored and annoyed still not happy with him. He only smirk wide before grabbing my waist and tossing me up and then landing on his shoulders. I growled annoyed into his ear but he just let out his wondrous laugh and took off out of the meeting room and towards our division. Little did I know he had done it on purpose to leave all the captains in the room slightly jealous of our relationship.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mai's POV:

We headed had it back to the 11th division after the meeting a little after 6 in the evening. I confirmed what Yumichika, Ikkaku and I had talked about earlier to make sure they were still in. Once we sorted out everything I went to the 11th division kitchen to find some food. It was my first time here since I usually was out doing errands at dinner time so I wasn't surprised to find it a complete disaster. I let out a sigh and went to go borrow some cleaning supplies. I got some from the 10th division and came back. I got to work scrubbing, wiping and mopping. In a good two hours I had the whole place spotless and it was actually pretty damn big, like bigger then a restaurant's kitchen. The cupboards were really low on food and it was mostly junk food. I had found some instant ramen and decided on that as my dinner. I made it and ate it in the kitchen. I had let the door open so when Kenpachi and Yachiru passed by and glanced in they had to stop come back and take a double take. Yachiru jumped off his shoulders and came over to mine and looked around in amazement.

"Oh wow I haven't seen the floor in here ever! When did it get so big? People can actually eat in here now without catching something! Where did we get a rice steamer?" Yachiru wowed at the sight. I lightly laughed under my breath but continued to eat.

"You did this?" Kenpachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm though I really need go grocery shopping. The cupboards are practically bare and we have no cleaning supplies. I had to borrow the stuff I used. I think tomorrow I'm going to clean up the dining hall and then work on other places around here from there. Since I did this months paperwork and it's not even halfway through the month we should have a lot less then normal meaning I'll have more free time. I'll need something to keep me occupied so I don't kill you." I said indifferent and went back to slurping up my noodles. He smirked but Yachiru looked at my noodles hungrily. I had made some extra and gave a bow to each Kenpachi and Yachiru. She sat on the counter and slurped some of her and Kenpachi did the same but standing looking bored. Their eyes got wide though.

"This is just instant ramen?" Kenpachi asked unbelieving because of the wonderful taste.

"Yeah but I added some of my own spices to it as well. Gets rid of the bland taste. Living alone gives you a lot of time to experiment with food." I said smirking and going back to my food. They quickly went back to theirs as well slurping it up fast. After some chit chatting and finishing our food I washed the dishes still talking with them. When I had finished Yachiru yawned tiredly. It was about her bed time since it was now 8:45 at night. I picked her up and sat her on my hip.

"Wanna get ready for bed?" I asked her smiling. She nodded her head sleepily rubbing her eyes. We all walked to her room and Kenpachi stayed outside as I gave her a bath and she changed into her pajamas. I brushed out her hair and went to put her to bed where she quickly dosed off. I left her room and closed the door behind me I saw Kenpachi leaning against the wall looking bored.

"She's out. Well I think I'm going to the hot springs." I said indifferent shrugging my shoulders and heading towards my room to get clothes to change into.

"Eh I might as well go too. I'll meet you there. Don't need you walking in on anyone." Kenpachi said smirking. I looked at him and rolled my eyes before looking away to hide the small pink blush on my cheeks. I flashed to my room and picked up some clothes, a towel, a brush, deodorant, shampoo, body wash and bandages. I didn't need to shave because I waxed two days before. I flashed to the hot spring entrance and found Kenpachi waiting there. My zanpakuto hadn't responded to him so it must've been getting use to him being around. I smiled and patted my sword to feel a low rumble like a purr. I walked up to Kenpachi.

"You go first." I offered. He just grunted and went in holding his own things. We only rinse off first, get in the hot springs and then wash up after. In a couple minutes he called saying he was down and he was going in first. I heard him leave the showers so I went in I dropped off my own stuff and stripped down. I took off my bandages around my torso and left thigh so they could get rinsed and some air then before I left I would clean them and reapply new bandages. I rinsed off my body and then wrapped my towel around myself. It was a pale pastel green and fit a lot better then the tight one I had borrowed before. It still only came to mid thigh though. My hair was still tied back into a low ponytail so it wasn't in the way. I walked into the hot springs and over to the door leading to the outside ones. I opened it and felt through the steam that Kenpachi was there at the same one we were at the night before. I walked through the steam and found him there in the water with a towel around his waist and his hair damp and pull back into a ponytail with his eye patch on. I smirked but went to my spot on the side and dipped my feet in still not want to get blood in the mineral water. My zanpakuto laid on the cool stone beside me. Kenpachi opened his eye and looked at me and noticed my sad look as I looked at the water.

"If you want to so bad just get in. Isn't it good for injuries anyway?" Kenpachi asked in a bored way. He was so childish sometimes.

"Yeah it is but it's okay. I'll be fine." I said shrugging and swayed my feet liking the sound the water made. He shrugged too but let it go. We small talked about random things occasionally chuckling at the others reaction but for the most part nothing of real importance. When we had been there for about a half hour we decided it was time to go. Kenpachi went back into the showers first to take his actual shower and change. I waited patiently but yawned a little. Kenpachi walked in right when I let out a loud yawn and looked at me with a smirk. I scowled but felt my cheeks burn a little when I saw him in black baggy sweatpants and a tight dark grey wife beater showing his muscle through the thin fabric. He kept his eye patch on and from a slight noise I could tell his hair bells were in his pocket. He said it was clear and I could go now. I nodded and waited for him to leave before I got up grabbed my zanpakuto and went into the showers. I took off the towel and turned on the warm water. I washed out my hair that smelled of hospital and used some lavender shampoo. Then I washed off my body and made sure to be careful around my wound and rinsed them off really well. When I finished I dried out my hair with the towel the best I could and brushed it out before pulling it back again into a loose low ponytail. Once I put on deodorant I worked on my wounds. I applied medicine to both and wrapped them with bandages slowly but securely. I then got on my pajamas which consisted of some plain light ash grey sweatpants, a white tank top and a black and white striped short sleeved crop top that stopped right before my belly button which is why I wore the tank top under. I was barefoot considering the shoes always bugged me and I didn't need to wear them at night. I finally tied my zanpakuto to my left hip and left the showers. I walked out with all my thing wrapped in a little bundle in the towel. I was caught off guard though when I saw Kenpachi leaning in the hall waiting for me. I didn't say anything but walked over to him where he stood with his eyes closed. He was dozing off. He looked a lot like a child when he slept and it made me smile. I stood on my toes and poke his nose.

"Wake up." I whispered trying to get his attention slowly. In a flash he had his hand wrapped around my wrist making me stop. I looked up to see him looking down at me annoyed. I smiled and gave a quick chuckle before getting my wrist back and walking away. He followed soon after.

"What took you so damn long?" He grumbled behind me. I lifted my tank a little showing him the bandages and pointing to my thigh silently say they were there too. He smirked looking smug.

"What? Little miss precious Mai afraid of getting a few scars?" He asked in an annoying baby voice. I lightly punched his arm.

"Hell no. I could care less if I was covered in them. Infections are what I'm afraid of. If I get one I'll never hear the end of it from Isane-san or Captain Unohana." I said annoyed and then shivered thinking of the first and only infection I ever got. Kenpachi looked thrown off for a second before coming back and laughing. We passed a clock and I looked at it. It was 9:30 already. I looked at it shocked remembering I still had to go see Mayuri.

"Do me a favor and take these to my room please. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." I said handing him my things and walking down a hall heading northeast from our position. I was stopped though when I felt something grab a thick strand of my damp hair holding me in place. I turned around surprised to see Kenpachi staring at me annoyed.

"And where do you think you're going this late?" He asked in a suspicious tone. I stood there as he continued to hold my hair. I finally came back with a indifferent stare.

"To see Captain Kurotsuchi. I arranged to see him and I must follow through. Besides I believe this is my off time so what I do now is really none of your concern. Goodnight Captain." I stated very matter-of-factly before dashing off through the halls and onto the roofs.

Kenpachi's POV:

I looked at her confused and annoyed not understanding what she needed to go see Mayuri for. I had her hair in my grasp and even though it was damp it was still so soft and silky. When she left I felt it glide through my fingers so effortlessly. When she was gone I still stood there with my hand outstretched just staring at it feeling a new emptiness I'd never felt before. I groaned and brushed it off before heading back towards the division. It was annoying carrying her stuff. It was giving off a light scent that smelled of her. I dropped off my things in my room but then remembered I had to take her things to her room. Come to think of it, I've never stepped foot in her room. Sure I knew where it was but I'd never actually went in. I flashed to her room. I cautiously opened it not sure what to expect, maybe something embarrassing to blackmail her with later. I turned on the light and was not as much surprised as I was interested. Her room had been decorated and painted, probably by her. The walls were painted a light tan almost off white it was so light. On the walls were small decorative framed paintings lined into two rows over a very modern bed. The bed frame was low to the floor but still propped up. It was made of a light colored wood but obviously strong. It looked hand made though. Inside the frame was a very soft looking mattress, probably memory foam. It was queen sized and look very plain but mature in a sense. The sheets and pillows were white expect one small brown pillow in the center and a brown throw blanket. Next to the bed on either side were side tables made of the same wood actually all the furniture was. The floor was a very white wood and there was a large brown throw rug in the room. A vanity and a dresser were there. A couple of scattered books on the surfaces along with a couple of lamps. There was also whole walls that seemed to be a window looking outside into one of the few not destroyed courtyards. Also a small bookshelf on the wall with only a couple twenty or so books and next to it a large square wall light. (Here's a picture so you can get the idea of it; vanity's next to the dresser and bathroom door is in the back right corner instead of the skinny tall window)

I had to admit, Mai had a lot more style then I thought. I walked across the room and turned to the right to go into her bathroom to drop off her stuff. The bathroom had the same modern style as her room. It seemed very relaxing and calm. Just like she is, when she's not aggravated. (Another picture and beyond the tub is the shower)

I set the bundle of things down on the counter and turned off the bathroom light before going back to her room. I looked around and noticed how light everything was. There were few dark shades anywhere. Maybe I was thinking into it too much. Then I remembered where the owner of this room was and the annoyance returned. I took a deep breath to sigh but then it hit me. Her scent filled this room and it was now in all my senses. It was so distinct and so alluring. It smelled of strong vanilla, cinnamon and brown sugar but underneath was a breath of lavender mixed in with it giving it that soothing feel. Subconsciously I closed my eyes taking it in. I realized what I was doing and snapped out of it quickly. I felt even more bothered now knowing she was with that psychotic scientist freak. I stomped across the room and wrenched the room open, shut off the lights and stormed off to find where they were.


	13. Chapter 12

Kenpachi's POV: 

I walked through the halls of the 12th division in a fast walk trying to listen for any sign of which way Mai might be. I saw her head off in this direction but, due to me not being able to sense reiatsu, it was extremely difficult to find the patience. I had been here for only a couple minutes and already my nerves were wearing thin. I finally jumped up on a roof, threatening to give away my position but I really didn't care. I stood there just listening. The wind blew lightly in the cool night spring air, far off people could be heard laughing and carrying on drunkenly, but not much was stirring. I groaned thinking I wouldn't find her but as I turned to leave something caught my ear.

"You think too sadistically of things…" An indifferent voice drawled seeming uninterested in whatever the other had said. That voice I could pinpoint anywhere. I looked in the direction the voice came from and spotted a tiny dot of red and a dot of blue next to it on one of the rooftops. I flashed a good ten building away but could now see clearly. I lay on my stomach on the roof and peeked my head over to watch while spying. I could see Mai in her pajamas lying on the roof looking up at the stars while a man sat lazily besides her looking at them as well. I looked at him not recognizing the man. He had tanned skin and yellow eyes, not like Mai's though, with blue shaggy hair and a stubble goatee. He wore baggy purple sweatpants and an olive green top. The combination of color looked annoying. But then the man spoke.

"How so? All I said was I wonder what it would be like to send one of those ridiculous people who believe in reading the stars to space and see how much a star will tell him as it incinerates their flesh off." The shrill psychotic voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked in a confused tone. I couldn't stand that voice and knew it anywhere but even though I was completely positive it was him looking at him without that stupid getup made my mind still question it. He actually looked half normal. Creepy freak. Mai simply rolled her eyes.

"Because talking about such gruesome things with a smirk on your face is very sadistic. Besides it's cruel to wonder how people would like dying by their very own beliefs. I will admit it's very illogical to believe in such things as stars when it's simply a self-luminous celestial body consisting of a mass of gas held together by its own gravity in which the energy generated by nuclear reactions in the interior is balanced by the outflow of energy to the surface, and the inward-directed gravitational forces are balanced by the outward-directed gas and radiation pressures. Nothing magical about it really. Fascinating but not magical. But it is a very nice thing to believe. The thought of wishing on a shooting stars gives people hope or if it happens just at the right time it makes people believe in fate or destiny a lot more. Those feeling are very pleasant and I'll be the first to admit I've asked the stars to grant my wishes. Hell I've even asked the moon and the sun for help on occasions. It's the thought of fiction becoming reality without much effort that makes it so pleasant and at times it really seems that way so I could sympathize with fiction believers. It's a nice thought even if it is fleeting." She expressed her thoughts openly but with such an indifferent voice it was as if she was talking to the wind. Her eyes seemed fixated on the sky looking from one star to the other. Mayuri looked to her expecting to see some kind of emotion behind the drawled bored voice but at the moment saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders not understanding why he was the one who was wrong but letting it go.

"You've asked the sky for things? Like what? And how could you find comfort in something you know won't happen?" Mayuri asked puzzled by the thought. Mai sighed and glanced at him.

"Silly unimportant things. Like if the day is going by too slow I'll look to the sky and beg the sun to set faster. Or maybe it's too cloudy I'll ask the clouds to please move along faster so I can see the sky. To be honest I'm not sure why I find it comforting. Maybe it's the thought of something bigger out there listening to me and hearing what I have to say even if no else will. No matter how molecule the statement the idea that someone is hearing it and putting it into consideration gives me comfort and maybe if I'm lucky it'll grant my small wish in hopes to make me happy. That idea really pleases me I guess. But like I said. It's silly." She drawled looking from him back to the sky. Her eyes seemed tired to me. The way they occasionally fluttered when there was too long of a silence pause. It was obvious but Mayuri seemed to be missing it. My original thought came back to me though. Why was Mai here talking with Mayuri? And why did it seem so casual yet more formal then when she spoke to me? Before I could think deeper Mayuri spoke again drawing my eyes back to the scene.

"Something bigger? Such tiny dots in the sky are 'something bigger'? Explain." He commanded seeming irked by the idea unlike Mai who seemed content. She brought one of her hands up, outstretched towards the sky, and it looked as if she was reaching for something.

"They're only tiny dots because they're trillions of light years away. But even though I know that I still feel the urge to reach out and try to grab them. As if I could just put them in my pocket and save them for a rainy day. That's what I mean by something bigger. Something that even though you know logically there is no possible way you could ever physically prove it or could ever physically do but you still have that tiny urge to try." She explained as her slender fingers reached towards the sky and then balled into a fist. She brought it closer to her face and opened it but nothing was inside, making her give a knowing sigh. Mayuri scoffed but then smirked looking up to no good.

"So it's somewhat like how you have been with your new division. You know logically there's no possible way you could ever make anyone believe they're decent living creatures yet you still have a tiny urge to try. Interesting." He pondered but only to tease her. What he said didn't bother me. I've known for the hundreds of years I've been here that people hate our division for making a little mess and for enjoying a good fight. I didn't understand why but it's was something I got used to. But it did interest me that he thought Mai was trying to do something so bizarre. Sure I heard what she said to Unohana on the recording and for some reason it made me extremely happy but why did she care so much? It wasn't like her to involve herself in things that weren't necessary. I watched as she put her hands behind her head still gazing at the sky. Her movements seemed forced as if she was restraining herself. Without missing a beat she countered his statement.

"With all due respect Captain, you really need to shut the fuck up. That is something you'll never be able to comprehend. What I do in that division is none of yours or anyone else's concern. So keep your nose out of my business. And don't you dare disrespect my division or my Captain." She spoke sternly and sounded like she had so much natural authority. Mayuri raised an eyebrow at her demands and looked at her to only find her looking back. Whatever he saw in her eyes must have scared him because his smirk was gone real quick. I was even a bit surprised by her seriousness at such a useless comment. He scowled and looked away and at the shingles under him.

"I don't know why you defend them. Especially Kenpachi. He's such a- (Sees Mai's glare)…Well he's the opposite of you. I now know that you're old acquaintances but still. I just don't get it. How can you possibly side with a man like him?" Mayuri asked making sure not to say anything harsh about me now he knew Mai wouldn't react nicely. I almost liked the feeling. Usually I'd want to stick up for myself on my own or ignore it but to have Mai defending me so openly. Well it almost made me smile. But I was curious like Mayuri for her answer. She dropped her glare and I could've sworn I saw her eyes flicker to mine for a split second all the way across a length of at least 150 feet before she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Kenpachi and Yachiru were my world. They were the first people to show me any kind of kindness or even recognition for that matter. They've seen me at my lowest point of my life but yet I think at that point after meeting them it was also probably the happiest. I was alone and confused. A poor without any memory orphan girl who had wandered a forest for two years and couldn't even remember the sound of her own voice. That was until I had somehow made it into the basically lawless District #80 and I met Yachiru. She was the first person to ever hear my voice since I had awoken. I thought I liked the silence but once I met her I knew there wouldn't be much more. At the time I was working for an old baker who had taken pity on me but was still just as cruel as any other idiot criminal in the district. Now come to think of it I only ever said one thing to him and that was goodbye when I left with Kyoraku. I think I might go pay him a visit soon. I began to talk more and more and feel such happiness I thought wasn't possible for someone like me. Then I met Kenpachi. He was… (Chuckles)…really something else. It really threw me off. I had always heard of him from Yachiru but when I met him I never expected to meet such a large intimidating man to care for such a wild adorable girl. He was the most brutal, rude, bloodthirsty, unrealistic, lethargic, annoying, rebellious, strong, funny, determined, wise, amusing, and all together craziest person I had ever met and still today he holds that title. They were the only world I had ever known outside that bakery and though we only knew each other for a few months they became my first and only world. It was like we were a family. I truly loved my life for the first time. I thought I could be content with that but I was wrong. I started having these doubts after I met Kyoraku. I was pissed and angry that he ran into me and made me spill my candies I had made for Yachiru so I threw him into a building. I never meant to hurt anyone but apparently he found my strength way over normal for a 13 year old poor girl. He offered to train me and take me to the academy but I refused liking my life the way it was. I ran back to bakery to make some more and it took me all day to do it all over again. I went out that night to go give them to her and apologize for not showing which was probably stupid. It was already dangerous during the day but at night it was like I was walking into a fire expecting not to be burned. I went anyway though. No one bugged me much knowing I was seen with Kenpachi and he was extremely popular with his bloody reputation. Though I did hear some large group of men talking of how if they got rid of Kenpachi they'd rule the area. They were planning on abducting Yachiru and then killing them both. I knew Kenpachi could destroy them and would most likely enjoy it but I didn't even want them to get the chance. So I stepped in. I told them they were idiotic and not to try it and apparently they thought otherwise. Long story short, we fought. I killed most until I got to the last little bit which I think was about twenty of them. None had landed a single hit so I guess I got kind of cocky. I let my guard slip for a second and there was a knife in between my chest. It made my guard slip more and then there was one piercing my shoulder, then my leg, then finally one in my side. That was my first memory of physical pain. I kept going though and eventually the street was littered with dead bodies. I hid in an alley way so I wouldn't attract any more attention. I pulled them all out and sat there covered in blood and most of it wasn't mine until the adrenaline wore off and it started pouring out. I literally thought I was going to die. Then Kyoraku found me taking my last few breaths and healed my injuries. Scars were left behind but the mental damage was definitely what got to me more. Kyoraku kept insisting for me to be trained but I still refused. I kept going to see them for a week and I kept hearing of their great adventures and how Kenpachi had killed so many men single handedly in seconds. I kept thinking of how I could barely take out about 70 men in a half hour and then almost died. I was so weak compared to them. It kept haunting my mind and I realized I couldn't even protect them if I needed to. So after a week I dropped of one last bag of candy and they were gone so I never got the chance to tell them I was leaving and why. Then I found Kyoraku who had actually been there the whole time on a mission and told him I accepted his offer. I told the baker goodbye and left for the academy. I wanted to make them proud and I asked Ukitake to see if a man named Kenny was still in District #80 after I graduated and he came back saying locals said he left shortly after I did. I was very disappointed and had no idea where to look. You see I always knew him by Kenny. I forgot his full name was Kenpachi Zaraki so little did I know while I was studying he had become a Captain. I looked for ages but still had no idea so I decided once I reach Captain Status fair and square I would find him. Looks like I don't have to worry about that now. I got my world back. Even if there are a lot more people in it now they are still the start of it and I could never show my appreciation enough so this is my way of making up all those years. Plus I want to show how much I've grown and that my leaving wasn't just for nothing. But like I said before you'd never be able to understand my exact feelings." She spoke so light heartedly and with a smirk. She seemed very open about all this but then again there was no reason for her to not be. Her eyes remained closed and Mayuri stared at the roof beneath him speechless. With her eyes still closed she spoke louder.

"Now that you all know go to bed! It's rude to ask Captain Kurotsuchi to get information about my past with Kenpachi from me! Good night!" She called out into the air and I heard a bunch of mumbling and clothes shuffling. I saw all around the two on the roof at least about 30 shinigami standing up and coming out of hiding places. And mostly all Captains and Lieutenants were there except for Yachiru and old man Yamamoto. But even his lieutenant was there. The rest were seated officers, people Mai associated with and even some unrecognizable people. They all flash stepped away but I stayed in my spot. I was surprised but not much. For the past couple months everyone has been trying to figure out her past especially with me so it was just like her to wait until everyone was together to tell so she wouldn't have to repeat herself. I felt almost guilty. She left because she thought she couldn't protect us. Back then I didn't care if she could throw a rock properly which I knew she could. All I cared about was seeing her laugh with Yachiru every day and to make sure people knew she was with us so no one would even attempt to touch her. I was the one who wanted to protect her and I still wanted to. Once she felt them all leave she let out a sigh and relaxed. Her eyes flickered open for a moment and this time I knew she looked right at me before smirking and closing her eyes again. I heard her breathing start to slow and this time Mayuri noticed too. He looked over to see her dozing off. Across his tanned cheeks I swore I saw a blush as he watched her with a look of not knowing what to do. He reached out his hand without the one long nail and was going to touch her face.

"Don't fall asleep here. Wake up. You can come back to my room-" He tried to coax her awake with his voice as his hand moved closer to her cheek. Before he could lay a finger on her I had to do something.

"Mai get up. It's time to go home." I stated sternly cutting Mayuri off and making his hand freeze in midair at the sound of my voice. I stood only a couple feet away now on the same roof as them with my hands in my pockets. Mai looked to her right at me while Mayuri was on her left so she was oblivious to his hand still only a few inches away. She boredly opened her eyes and looked at me. Mayuri's hand was now back at his side as he scowled at me and wondered how much I'd seen. Mai yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Oooook." She drawled while yawning. She went to stand but as she tried to straighten up she stumbled slightly. Mayuri had stood as well and reached out to balance her but she flinched back from his hands and regained balance on her own. Mayuri looked hurt and his pride was damaged when he saw my smug look. Now that I think about it whenever anyone did try to touch her abruptly without warning she always did dodge it but it was so smooth it looked like she didn't mean to. Her expression had stayed bored except when she stepped away her eyes seemed alert and cautious. Mayuri dropped his hands to his side again and Mai bowed.

"Thank you for another insightful talk Captain Kurotsuchi. It's been fun spending another night rambling like old times. I hope you sleep well. Good night." She said respectfully and straightened up. She went to turn but I saw him reach again but this time more fluidly and gentle. He was learning. His hand softly grabbed hers making her look back at him with a startled expression but not aggressive like she had been before. He pulled her closer as he smirked for figuring out her reactions.

"No thank you Mai. It's been my pleasure. Don't be a stranger. Come by whenever you like. You're always welcome here. Sweet dreams my dear." He spoke soft and almost alluring trying to capture her by staring into his sickening yellow eyes. He leaned down while bringing her hand to his face and kissed the back of it. I had taken a step closer getting agitated. Mai blinked a few times wide eyed before a realization came to her and pink dusted her cheeks. She was blushing?! For Mayuri?!

"Mai. I don't have all day. Let's go. Now." I demanded as my nerves were wearing extremely thin at this point. Her head snapped to look at me and her eyes seemed nervous and unsure. For being so mature and wise right now she looked so innocent. I raise an eyebrow and she tried to recompose herself.

"Uh right. Coming." She said hurriedly slipping from his grip with such a dazed look. She jogged up to me and waited for me to go so she could follow but kept her head down. I looked from her form to Mayuri who was smiling proudly. It irked the hell out of me. I looked back to her to see she was swaying from exhaustion. I shot him a smirk of my own and swooped down and picked her up so I was carrying her bridal style. She didn't protest or anything but simply gave me a surprised look before getting over it and relaxing. Mayuri frowned at us but Mai didn't see it as her eyes began to drift close. I didn't say a word as I turned and flashed us out of the division 12 territory then walked the rest of the way. I knew she wasn't fully asleep so I asked her a few questions.

"Why do you jump away from people unless it's gentle?" I asked purely curious. She stirred in my arms getting more comfy and resting her head on my chest.

"Not sure but Captain Kuchiki compared my behavior to that of a wild animals once before." She stated simply in a quiet but steady voice.

"How so?" I asked confused.

"I believe he said it was because when a person is to come at me suddenly or violently my brain registers it as a threat and I react accordingly on how to get out of that threats way or if there is not enough time I retaliate. But if a person is to come at me slowly or gently I can assure that they won't try to hurt me and my body does not try to protect itself but that's all instinct. If I am treated slowly or gently my body follows instinct to calm but I myself am not use to being treated as such so I freeze and don't know how to properly respond. As you've seen tonight, it's not always a good thing because that's when I'm caught off guard." She again explained with no real tone to her smooth flowing voice. I nodded understanding and getting why she froze when I had grabbed her hair earlier.

"Why don't you try to escape me or retaliate with me when I come at you quickly?" I asked hoping she hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"I've pondered that same question myself at least a thousand times. I think it's because I trust you. Body and mind wise. You're one of my very first memories since I've awoken. I've seen you at your best and at your worst. There's nothing you've ever tried to hide from me. I trust you Kenpachi Zaraki along with Yachiru as well. Though I will say that child can be quite a tattle tale sometimes." She said with a little humor coming through as I felt her shoulders slightly shake in a silent giggle. I looked at her a little surprised but chuckled as well.

"So what you said earlier about your past with Yachiru and I was true? And you knew I was there. Why'd you let me stay?" I wondered worrying what she said was just a lie to get everyone off her case.

"Every last word was true. And I let you stay because I wanted you there. Mayuri already creeps me out enough so I didn't want to be left alone with him and besides I thought I should let you know I didn't just get tired of you and left. I really do want to make you both proud." She said as her voice began to grow softer. I looked at her but her eyes were still closed. It made me extremely relieved to hear her say that.

"Then you should know we didn't ditch you that day you left. Yachiru found out it was the exact date since you woke up in the forest so she said it was the closest thing to a birthday for you so she took me out to try to find something to give you. When we came back and you were gone I may have killed a few guys to find out some information. They told us a couple people spotted you leaving town with a shinigami captain. I decided to find you and ended up killing the last Captain and became the Captain. I had all these new damn responsibilities so Yachiru has been going through divisions trying to find you but it turns out you've been moved around so much that every time she was close to finding you, you'd be in a new division. So just so you know we didn't get tired of you and leave either." I said matter of factly wanting her to know she had been looked for without saying it. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked up at me. She smiled with a giggle and buried herself deeper into my chest with such a blissful look. I couldn't help but blush a little but it was hidden well by the dark night and little lighting on the streets. She was looking up at me smiling when something past me caught her gaze. It got her attention and she grabbed onto my shoulder bringing herself up more and she gasped.

"A shooting star!" She exclaimed excitedly. I turned and looked just in time to see it fly across the sky and disappear. Mai really threw me off at what said did next. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Please star if you do grant wishes. I wish to remember my past before I woke up in that forest." She prayed towards the sky. I looked at her surprised. Never before had I heard her mention her past. I knew she didn't remember anything but she never said how she felt about it. But now I knew that inside she longed for her memories. It was there in her voice as she begged the star. After she finished she relaxed back into my arms again. I felt almost jealous. If she loved her life so much now why did she need her past to be happy? I don't remember my past. I mean no one remembers their past before they died but I did remember she mention once that she felt she was born into the spirit world. Meaning when she was alive she had to have been killed before she was born and her spirit was sent to the spirit world and into a spirit woman who would've given birth to her which is possible. But I worried for her.

"Remembering the past can be bad. There might be a reason you can't remember." I said indifferent trying to seem uncaring about it but she understood what I meant as she looked at me again before smirking and closing her eyes.

"That may be true but I think it's better to have memories of a sad past then not have any at all. At least from those memories you can grow and build off of what happened to you but with none at all your left constantly wondering." She explained but her voice drifted quieter and with a hint of sadness laced in but it was so faint I couldn't be sure. I went to ask her what she wondered about her past but as I looked back at her to speak I was caught speechless. I looked down at what seemed to be the perfect picture of beautiful innocence, in my eyes and I was sure it was to the eyes of many others around her. She seemed to glow in the dim light and her fare skin never seemed so soft and fragile as it did when I was this close to her. I brushed my thumb against the arm I held and felt under my gruff hands that it truly was as soft as it looked. Her expression was so innocent and almost sweet as she buried her face deeper into my chest in her sleep. Now that I think of it she had done that a lot tonight. I grasped her arm a little firmer and felt that it was chilled in the cool spring air. I held her tighter against my body trying to warm her. Her body was so light and felt fragile in my arms but whenever she shifted I could feel the firm curvy muscles that lay under her skin. I stared at her face once again to enjoy this rare opportunity. It was amazing how her complexion was so perfect and flawless. Her rounded but slim jaw seemed to fit just right. Her eyes were closed but even the structure was soft and the lashes attached were so longed and curled up beautifully. Then I traveled lower to look at her little button nose with freckles dotting across her nose and cheeks. I noticed one dark freckle on the bridge of her nose was only a half circle probably meaning she had gotten a cut there and it just didn't scar. My eyes traveled even lower to her lips they were so small and plump as they were in a sleeping pout. Then finally my eyes traveled to what laid across my arm a lightly brushed the skin as I walked, her hair. It was one of the most distinct characteristics about her. Such a relaxed red color but I could remember every time she was mad it seemed a little more crimson blood red. Even though it was pulled back into a ponytail loose curls sculpted her face as her bangs hung lazily right at her eyes. The longer hair was so thick and curly I don't think she's cut it since we last met years ago. It seemed like she truly treasured her hair by the way she seemed so fond of it. I still thought it weird that she kept that ribbon that held back her hair. Did she really miss us that much? By the time I looked up to see where we were I was standing in front of Mai's room. I hadn't realized I'd walked this far already but I knew eventually I'd have to end the night here. She looked too peaceful to make her wake up and put herself to bed so I figured I'd just set her in her bed and then leave. I walked in and walked through the darkness as my eyes quickly adjusted. I walked to the right side of her bed and pulled the covers back so I could put then back over her chilled body. I leaned over carefully and set her on the far left side of the bed and slowly moved my arms from under her. When I finally was free it felt so strange like my arms were way to empty for my liking. I just looked at her sleeping face as it furrowed in confusion. She clung to the pillow trying to find warmth and I just smirked as I pull the blankets back over her. Her body seemed to relax slightly but her eyebrows were still furrowed like she was having a bad dream. I sighed and turned to leave seeing as there was nothing I could do but I was stopped dead in my tracks but a light pressure to my pinky finger.

"Kenpachi…please stay…this is the last time…I swear…" I heard her soft voice whisper out so quietly it almost sounded like she was begging me. I turned to see she hand an outstretched arm with her small slender fingers wrapped lightly around my pinky. I looked at her expecting to see her sleep talking but her eyes were just the slightest bit open looking at me through the dark in a sleepy gaze. It felt as if my heart had forgotten to beat for a few seconds before I snapped out of my daze. I couldn't stop myself from what I asked next.

"Why?" I asked simply but inside I regretted it. I didn't know what answer to expect and feared the worst. Her eyes opened a little more as she looked at me. She finally looked away and rolled over so her back was facing me. I just stood there confused before I finally had to leave. This time I got all the way to the door before I was once again stopped.

"Because you make the nightmares go away. When I fell asleep last night it was the first time I have had a good dream in a long time." I heard a small voice whisper from across the room. I stood there for second before turning around and marching back over to her bed and climbing in under the covers behind her. She turned around quickly and looked at me surprised before smiling brightly and leaning her head on the left side of my chest so she could fall asleep to my heart like she did the night before. I laid there surprised as she tried to situate herself and ended up wrapping one arms under me and laying the other across me chest and relaxing against me. It really was hard to believe this was the same girl that took two swords to the stomach. Figuring her out was definitely not gonna be easy but then again I have always loved a challenge.


End file.
